


Exotic performer

by Dragonfairofberk



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: American History, F/M, Gen, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Manhattan, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Victim Blaming, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfairofberk/pseuds/Dragonfairofberk
Summary: The Summer of 1899 was full of change. When the Newsies strike against Pulitzer to lower the prices back down to fifty cents. One Newsie named Hector Ryans, is actually a girl named Helen O'Rinn. What is Helen, better known as Sass to the Newsies, going to do when she feels like she should give up.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Original Female Character(s), Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Kudos: 1





	1. Carrying the Banner

**Author's Note:**

> Helen"Hector 'Sass' Ryans" O'Rinn- A Newsie born with unique eyes and lived most of her life in the circus as a performer for the Ringling circus as a arial performer before her father died, leaving with her mother who dies of small pox, Helen now lives on her own for a long time before helping in the Newsboy strike. Preformed by Pakistani-Welsh actress Aysha Efa Seabrook ( who has Hetrochromia Iridium) on broadway and broadway movie, Laila Seren Seabrook (Anisocoria) on tour. I don't own Newsies as I said in the Circus Newsie. I only own my characters.  
> P.S: I'm using scripts from both the movie and the production script for schools, to write both fics.

Chapter One: Santa Fe and Carrying the Banner  
A figure sleeps peacefully on a rooftop amid the moonlit Manhattan cityscape. He is muscular, but also scrawny for his age,he had pale skin that has turned dark from hours in the sun during the Manhattan summer with strong features that are compelling and dark curly hair reach the tips of his ears. A second figure stirs, a boy of fifteen, sickly and slight, a wooden crutch beside him as he dresses into his day wear. Crossing to the fire escape ladder, he tries, and fails, to climb down the ladder but fumbles, causing the first to wake.  
“Where you going? Morning bell ain’t rung yet. Get back to sleep,” Says the older teen, turning on his thin mattress and using his elbows to support himself.  
“I wanna beat the other fellas to the street. I don’t want anyone should see; I ain’t been walkin’ so good,” Replies the younger,fiddling with his crutch. The elder sighed, knowing he or the other boy weren’t going back to sleep.  
“Quit gripin’. You know how many guys fake a limp for sympathy? That bum leg of yours is a gold mine,” He replies back, slipping out from under the thin blanket to join the younger. The younger sighed, “Crutchie,” says the elder firmly, “Someone gets the idea I can’t make it on my own, they’ll lock me up in The Refuge for good. Be a pal, Jack. Help me down,” Says Crutchy as he starts to climb down the ladder only to lose his footing and almost fall, “Whoa!!!!” He yelps in surprise. Jack rushes forward to Crutchie’s rescue, pulling him back from danger.  
“You wanna bust your other leg, too?” Ask Jack as he pulls Crutchie up while scolding him.  
“No. I wanna go down,” Replies Crutchie in a voice of desperate fear. Jack sighs and runs his hand over his face before he speaks again.  
“You’ll be down there soon enough. Take a moment to drink in my penthouse high above the stinkin’ streets of New York,” Says Jack as he gestures with his right hand, a smile on his face, a glint in his eyes but also a more relaxed stance.  
“You’re crazy,” Says Crutchie, shaking his head.  
“Because I like a breath of fresh air? ‘Cause I like seein’ the sky and the stars?” Asks Jack, lifting a brow as he turns to face Crutchy when he looks towards the sky.  
“You’re seein’ stars all right!” Exclaims Crutchy, pointing out the fact that Jack was a dreamer by nature. Jack shakes his head and looks down at the streets, a hard look crosses his face.  
“Them streets down there sucked the life right outta my old man. Years of rotten jobs, stomped on by bosses. And when they finally broke him, they tossed him to the curb like yesterday’s paper,” Says Jack as he leans forward, “Well, they ain’t doin’ that to me!” He shouts, anger in his voice at the streets, at the people that took away his life.  
“But everyone wants to come here,” says Crutchie. Jack turns to face Crutchie  
“New York’s fine for those what can afford a big strong door to lock it out. But I tell you, Crutchie, there’s a whole other way out there. So you keep your small life in the big city. Give me a big life in a small town,” Jack turns towards the city.  
“They say folks is dyin' to get here-Me, I'm dyin' to get away, To a little town out west that's spankin' new,” Jack smiles, his eyes crinkle at the corners, making him look younger, “And while I ain't never been there I can see it clear as day, If you want, I bet'cha you could see it, too-“ Jack stands next to Crutchie and places an arm around the younger boy, “Close your eyes  
Come with me,Where it's clean and green and pretty- And they went and made a city outta clay,” Crutchie who had closed his eyes, reopens them to turn to Jack, “Why, the minute that ya get there, Folks'll walk right up and say "Welcome home, son,Welcome home to Santa Fe!" Crutchie is completely taken under Jack’s spell.  
“Plantin' crops,Splittin' rails,Swappin' tales around the fire-‘Cept for Sunday when you lie around all day,Soon your friends are more like family and they's beggin' you to stay! Ain't that neat? Livin' sweet-In Santa Fe,” Jack’s voice fades into the air, dreams of Santa Fe ever present.  
“You got folks there?” Asks Crutchie.  
“Got no folks nowhere. You?” Jack asks back, shaking his head.  
“I don’t need folks. I got friends,” Says Cruchie,a large smile on his face.  
“How’s about you come with me? No one worries about no gimp leg in Santa Fe. You just hop a palomino and ride in style,” Says Jack, galloping in place to mimic a horse.  
“Feature me: ridin’ in style,” Says Crutchie disbelievingly.  
“Hey, I bet a few months of clean air and you could lose that crutch for good,” Says Jack, a large smile on his face.  
“Santa Fe-You can bet, We won't let them bastards beat us-We won't beg no one to treat us fair and square—There's a life that's worth the livin' and I'm gonna do my share-“ Jack then sings out, “ Work the land, chase the sun-” Crutchie joins in, “Swim the whole Rio Grande just for fun!” Crutchie seems to stand on his own, just for a monet, as if he were normal.  
“Watch me stand! Watch me run…” Cruchie bows his head, he knows he won’t recover and so he turns away from Jack. The elder boy sighed, “Hey…” Says Jack softly like a parent getting the attention of a child. Crutchie turns to look at him. Jack wraps his arms around Crutchie protectively, “Hey...Don't you know that we's a family? Would I let you down? No way,” Jack sings softly, squeezing Crutchie’s shoulder, “Just hold on, kid-’Til that train makes Santa Fe,”  
Crutchie leans against Jack as the sun rises behind them. The church bell tolls 5 a.m., which breaks the spell. Jack and Crutchie separate from each other and Crutchie hold outs his crutch for Jack to take.  
“Time for dreamin’s done,” Says Jack as he takes Crutchie’s crutch and bangs it on the fire escape metal, sounding an alarm, “Hey! Specs, Racer, Henry, Albert, Elmer. Get a move on, boys. Them papes don’t sell themselves!” Jack yells down into the lodging house. Jack starts to get dressed into his daytime clothes.  
But meanwhile, in the Lodging house as boys get ready for the day. One of the boys, Race, kid of sixteen, calls to the others as he dresses.  
“Hey, Albert, Elmer, Specs! You heard Jack. Get a move on,” Race slips on his suspenders as Albert appears next to him, still wiping the sleep from his eyes while still dressed in his undergarments.  
“I was havin’ the most beautiful dream. My lips is still tingling,” Says Albert and Race smiles a teasing smile, “A pretty girl?” He asks and Albert glares at the curly haired teen.  
“A leg of lamb!” Says Albert annoyed. More of the boys begin to appear as they dress and wash. Albert is smoking a cigar.  
“Hey! That's my cigar!” Yells Race, noticing his missing cigar as he tries to steal it back.  
“You'll steal another!”Says Albert while rolling his eyes.  
“Hey, look! It's bath time at the zoo,” Says Specs, referring to the chaos of the morning as the boys get ready.  
“I thought that I'd surprise my mother,” Says Henry, a newsie who was dressed nicely.  
“If you can find her,” Says Albert snidely, causing all the Newsies in the Lodging house to torn to him.  
“Who asked you?” Asked every Newsie in a roaring tone.  
“Papes ain’t movin’ like they used to. I need a new sellin’ spot. Got any ideas?” Asks Albert and Race swings his arm around the other boy’s shoulder.  
“From Bottle Alley to the Harbor-There's easy pickings guaranteed,” Says Race and Finch chimes in.  
“Try any banker, bum, or barber-They almost all knows how to read.” Jack enters the Lodging house, already dressed and ready to go, Crutchie climbs down and with Jack’s help, enters the lodging house.  
“It's a crooked game we're playin’-One we'll never lose,Long as suckers don't mind payin' just to get bad news” The Newsies head downstairs and outside of the lodging house to Newsie square.  
“Ain't it a fine life! Carrying the banner through it all-A mighty fine life! Carrying the banner tough and tall,When that bell rings we goes where we wishes,We's as free as fishes,Sure beats washing dishes-What a fine life,Carrying the banner home-free all!” A lovely young lady, walks by with a friend. One of the younger boys notices and decides to try and flirt with the young woman.  
“Well, hello, hello, hello, beautiful,” says the flirt, only to be stopped by Jack.  
“Step back, Romeo. Nothin’ what concerns you here,” Says Jack as he moves Romeo aside and approaches the young woman, “Morning Miss. Can I interest you in the latest news?” Asks Jack.  
“The paper isn’t out yet,” Says the Pink clad upper crest woman.  
“I’d be delighted to bring it to you personally,” Jack persisted, he wasn’t giving up yet.  
The young woman laughs, “I’ve got a headline for you: “Cheeky Boy Gets Nothing for His Troubles!” She brushes past Jack and joins her friend.  
“Back to the bench slugger. You struck out,” Teases Romeo and Jack feigns pain.  
“I’m crushed,” He says causing his boys to laugh.  
'Hey, Crutchie. What's your leg say? Gonna rain?”Asks Finch, Crutchie shakes his leg, pretending to read the weather.  
“Uhh, no rain...Ho-ho, partly cloudy clear by evenin’,” Replies Crutchie with a smile.  
“They oughta bottle this guy,” Says Finch with a smile as he claps Crutchie on the shoulder.  
“And the limp sells fifty papes a week all by itself,” Race adds with a cheeky smile.  
“I don't need the limp to sell papes. I got personality,” Replies Crutchie, striking a pose to prove his point as he sings, “It takes a smile that spreads like butter,The kind that turns a lady's head,” Race then adds.  
“It takes an orphan with a stutter,” Only to be followed by Finch.  
“Who's also blind-“ And Albert adds, “And mute-“ And Elmer exclaims lastly, “And dead!”  
“Summer stinks and winter's freezing,When you works outdoors-“ Crutchie sang with two other newsies, “Start out sweatin,End up sneezin’-In between it pours!”  
“Still it's a fine life,Carrying the banner with me chums (Still it's a fine life carrying the banner with me chums)—A bunch of big shots,Tossin' out a freebie to the bums (A bunch o' big shots tossin' out a freebie)” Finch jumps forward.  
“Hey! What's the hold up? Waiting makes me antsy, I likes livin' chancey,” Most of the Newsies reply with rolls of their eyes and expressions of good humor.  
“Harlem to Delancey, What a fine life! Carrying the banner through the-“ The Nuns appear, bearing trays of food for the boys.  
“Blessed children-Though you wander lost and depraved,Jesus loves you-You shall be saved,” The Newsies approach it the, who hand them their meal, Donuts and coffee.  
“Thanks for the grub, Sistuh,” Says Elmer.  
“Elmer, when are we going to see you inside the church?” Asks One of the Nuns, but Lemer shrugs his shoulders.  
“I don’t know, Sistuh. But it’s bound to rain sooner or later,” Says Elmer good naturally.  
“Curdled-“  
“Just give me half a cup,”  
“Blessed children,”  
“Coffee-“  
“Somethin' to wake me up,”  
“Concrete donuts-“  
“I gotta find an angle,”  
“Sprinkled with mold-“  
“It's gettin' bad out there,”  
“Homemade-“  
“Papers is all I got,”  
“Jesus loves you,”  
“It's 88 degrees,”  
“Biscuits-“  
“Jack says to change my spot,”  
“Wish I could catch a breeze,”  
“Just two-“  
“Maybe it's worth a shot,”  
“Years old,”  
“All I can catch is fleas,” Jack then walks forward, turning around to face his newsies.  
“If I hate the headline,I’ll make up a headline-“ And Cruchie joins him, “And I'll say anything I have'ta-“ Race and Romeo join in next,”’Cause at two for a penny if I take too many,Weasel just makes me eat 'em afta’!”  
“Got a feelin' bout the headline! (I do too, so it must be true) I smells me a headline! Papes are gonna sell like we was givin' them away!  
(What a switch! Soon we'll all be rich)  
Betcha dinner it's a doozy—‘Bout a pistol-packin' floozy  
Don't know any better way to make a newsie's day/Who knows how to make a Newsie's day!—  
You wanna move the next edition,Give us an earthquake or a war!”  
“How ‘bout a crooked politician?” Asks Elmer and the Newsies attack him for the very obvious thing.  
“Ya nitwit, that ain’t news no more! Uptown to Grand Central Station,Down to City Hall  
we improves our circulation,Walking ‘til we fall—“  
“But we'll be out there (Got a feelin' 'bout the headline, I smells me a headline),Carrying the banner man to man! (Papes are gonna sell like we was givin' them away,Betcha dinner it's a doozy) We're always out there (‘Bout a pistol-packin' floozy)-Soakin' every sucker that we can  
(Don't know any better way to make a Newsie's day!) See the headline: (I was stakin' out the circus—) Newsies on a mission! (And then someone said that Coney's really hot—) Kill the competition/But when I got there—Sell the next edition (There was Spot with all his cronies)—We'll be out there (Heck, I'm gonna take what little dough I got and play the ponies) Carrying the banner! See us out there, carrying the banner! (We at least deserves a headline for the hours that they work us) Always out there, carrying the banner! (Jeez, I bet if I just stayed a little longer at the circus),” The Newies have arrived at the locked gate in front of the World- a prominent newspaper owned by Joseph Pulitzer.  
“Hey, look! They’re puttin’ up the headline,” Says Finch, pointing to the board.  
“I hope it’s really bloody. With a nice clear picture,” Says Specs.  
“Please be murder, please be a murder!” Romeo says under his breath. The large chalkboard where Headlines are striped down, looms over like a giant shadow that decides the newsies’s fate, A worker writes down in the headline in large letters for all to see. Once finished, the headline is clear as day,“TROLLEY STRIKE ENTERS THIRD WEEK.”  
“The trolley strike?” Asks Elmer disbelievingly.  
“Not again!” Exclaims a newsie.  
“Three weeks of the same story,” Says Race.  
“They’re killin’ us with that snoozer,” Agrees Finch.  
“I was hopin’ to eat today,” One newsie says softly.  
Two Newsies dressed in better closing, approach the group, pushing through.  
“Make way. Step aside,” says the younger of the two.  
“Dear me, what is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night,” Says Race, waving his hand in front of his face, “Or could it be…” Asks another Newsie and they all reply, “ ...the Delancey brothers,” Finch approaches the Delancey brothers.  
“Hey, Oscar, word on the street says you and your brother took money to beat up striking trolley workers,” Says Finch, placing a hand on his hip.  
“So? It’s honest work,” Says Oscar, shrugging his shoulders.  
“But crackin’ the heads of defenseless workers?” Asks Albert, leaning on his left hip and crossing his arms.  
“I take care of the guy who takes care of me,” Replies Oscar, narrowing his eyes.  
“Ain’t your father one of the strikers?” Asks Race.  
“Guess he didn’t take care of me!” Exclaims Oscar and his brother forces Crutchie to the ground.  
“You want some of that too? Ya lousy crip!” Asks the younger, but Jack steps forward and pulls Crutchie back to his feet and then confronts the Delanceys. The Newsies back up to give Jack room for what he was about to do.  
‘Now that’s not nice, Morris,” Says Jack, taking slow,measured and deliberate steps to the two brothers.  
“Five to one Jack skunks ‘em!” Shouts Race to the other Newsies who cheer for Jack.  
“My money’s on Jack!” Shouts one of the Newsies.  
“One unfortunate day you might find you got a bum gam of your own,” Says Jack, stopping just a few inches in front of the Delancey brothers, Jack then asks, “How’d you like us pickin’ on you? Maybe we should find out,” And with that, Jack takes Crutchie’s crutch and smacks the Delaney in the shins, knocking them both to the ground. Oscar and Morris stand back up, Oscar is red with anger, his eyes glaring at Jack.  
“Wait till I get my hands on you,” Says Oscar seethingly.  
“Ya gotta catch me first,” Says Jack, a smirk on his face, Jack then turns on his heel and takes off, the Delanceys on his tail. As the chase ensues, the Newsies approach the front gate of Newspaper row, singing,dancing and cheering.  
We’ll all be out there, Carrying the banner man to man! We're always out there,Soakin' every sucker that we can! Here's the headline: Newsies on a mission! Kill the competition! Sell the next edition! We'll be out there-Carrying the banner! See us out there-Carrying the banner!  
Always out there— Carrying the banner! Ahh, ahh, ahh, go!” The distribution windows of the World open up. An ill-tempered, rumpled man, appears with the Delancey, who have given up the chase, join their boss to collect the money and distribute the papers to the Newsies. “Papers for the Newsies! Line up!” Shouts the man and Jack is first to the window.  
“Good morning, Weasel. Did you miss me?” Asks Jack in a saucy tone  
“That’s Wise-el,” Says Weisel in an annoyed tone.  
“Ain’t that what I said?” Jack asks innocently, Slapping down his money, “I’ll take the usual,” Says Jack.  
“A hundred papes for the wise guy,” Weisel tells Oscar, who hands over the papers, Race moves up to the window.  
“How’s it going, Weasel?” Race asks in a sly tone.  
“At least call me “mister,”” Says Weisel in a tried tone, he was getting to old for this.  
“I’ll call you sweetheart if you’d spot me fifty papes,” Says Race in a teasing tone, causing the other Newsies to laugh.  
“Drop the cash and move it along,” Says Weisel, his eyes narrowed into slits.  
Race slaps his coin down with a feigned ejected sigh, “Whatever happened to romance?”  
“Fifty for the Race. Next!” Shouts Wiesel and Crutchie approaches the window.  
“Good morning, Mr. Wiesel,” Says Crutchie with a smile on his face.  
“Fifty papes for Crutchie,” Says Wiesel in a present tone. Wiesel looks up to see three new kids, “Have a look at this: new kids,” The older boy appears to stiffen slightly then relax.  
“I’m new too!” Exclaims the youngest.  
“Ya don’t say,” Says one of the newsies.  
“Don’t worry, kid- rubs right off,” Adds Race.  
“I’ll take twenty newspapers, please,” Says one of the new kids.  
“Twenty for the new kid. Let’s see the dime,” Says Wiesel.  
“I’ll pay you when I sell them,” The teen replies.  
“Funny, kid. C’mon, cash up front,” says Wiesel.  
“But whatever I don’t sell, you buy back, right?” Asks the New kid curiously.  
“Certainly. And every time you lose a tooth I put a penny under your pillow. This kid’s a riot. C’mon. Cough up the cash or blow,” Says Wiesel. The new kids sighs and hands over a dime, gets his papers, and looks them over, “Come on, move along. Albert, lemme see your money,” Says Wiesel to Albert.  
“You have a very interestin’ face. Ever think of getting’ into the movin’ pictures?” Asks Albert as he approaches.  
“You think I could?” Wiesel asks back.  
“Sure. Buy a ticket, they let anyone in,” Says Albert as he was handed his papers.  
“Beat it, will ya?” Wiesel says annoyed.  
“Twenty papers please,” Says another Newsie, the teen comes back.  
“Sorry. Excuse me. I paid for twenty but you gave me nineteen,” Says the teen, Everyone stops and watches the sense. The second teen, having two different colored eyes, counts the papers.  
“You seen how nice I was to dis new kid? And what did I get for my civility? Ungrounded accusations,” Says Weisel with accusation.  
“I just want what I paid for,” Says the first teen.  
“He said beat it!” Shouts Oscar as the Delancey start to crack their knuckles.  
“ New kid’s right, Weasel. Ya gave him nineteen. I’m sure it was an honest mistake on account’a Oscar can’t count to twenty with his shoes on,“ Says Jack jeeringly, Oscar goes to attack but the duel colored eyed teen speaks.  
“Then Just give him his final paper,” Says the duel colored eyed teen.  
“And why should I?” Asks Wiesel as he growls.  
“I thought it was common courtesy to respect you end of the deal, though I guess people of money could care less about people who can’t take care of themselves,” Says the teen and the Newsies laugh and cheer. The teen pays for his papers, fifty plus another, and gives it to the first teen.  
“Here. Now take a hike,” Says Wiesel wanting to go back to business.  
Jack,flipping a coin onto the counter, replies, “Give him another fifty papes.” The teen looks surprised and exasperated.  
“I don’t want more papes,” He says and Jack raised a brow in question.  
“What kind’a Newsie don’t want more papes?” Jack asks as Oscar hands the newbie a stack of papers. Jack is followed by the two brothers.  
“I’m no charity case. I don’t even know you,” says the first boy.  
“His name’s Jack,” Says the younger boy.  
“Hey Jack, I caught shortstack here trying to go off on his now,” Says Race as he drags the aforementioned teen with him.  
“I ain’t short, I just hadn’t grown yet,” Replies the teen. Crutchie decides to speak up.  
“This here is the famous Jack Kelly. He once escaped jail on the back of Teddy Roosevelt’s carriage. Made all the papes,” Says Crutchie, making a grandiose gesture as Jack bows. Jack then turns to face the younger boy.  
“How old are you, kid?” He asks.  
“I’m ten. Almost,” Replies the near ten year old.  
“If anybody asks, you’re seven. Younger sells more papes, and if we’re gonna be partners….” Jack begins to explain, only to be interrupted by the older brother.  
‘Who said we want a partner?” He asks.  
“Sellin’ with Jack is the chance of a lifetime. You learn from him, you learn from the best,” Replies Crutchie.  
“If he’s the best, what’s he need with me?” Asks the near ten year old’s brother.  
“‘Cause you got a little brother and I don’t. That face could sell a thousand papes a week,“ He kneels down to the kid’s height,”Look sad, kid,” And the kid makes a sad face, “We’re gonna make millions,”  
“This is my brother David. I’m Les,” Says Les as he gestures to his brother David. Jack nods and turns to the kid he has dubbed in his head as Sass.  
“And what about you kid?” Asks Jack.  
“Hector Ryans,” Says Hector. Jack smirks and the turns to Davey.  
“Nice to meet ya, Davey. My two bits come off the top, and we split everything 70-30,” Says Jack.  
“50-50! You wouldn’t try to pull a fast one on a little kid,” Says Les, Jack looks impressed as Les’s quickness.  
“60-40 and that’s my final offer,” Says Jack.  
“Deal,” Says Les and Jack spits in his hand and holds it out to shake. Les copies him and they shake.  
“You sure know how to get someone on your side don’t ya?” Asks Hector sarcastically as he places a hand on his hip. Jack just smirks, He’s going to enjoy working with Sass.  
“That’s disgusting,” Says Davey as he watches the exchange.  
“It’s just business,” Replies Jack and he turns to the Newsies, “hit the streets. The sun is up, the headline stinks, and this kid ain’t getting’ any younger!” The boys take off to sell in their areas, Jack is followed by David,Hector and Les.


	2. That's Rich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own newsies, Broadway or movie.  
> DFoB

Jack was watching as the three new kids they were peddling papes. He had explained how to sell papers, but he decided to stand back and watch the three new kids, doing his own selling. Sass had sold half of his papers, he shouted headlines that sound completely crazy, but possible, mix with his unique eyes and Sass was grabbing attention. David was having a bit of trouble, being honest was not part of the job. Jack had already finished selling his papers and approaches David.  
“Sing ‘em to sleep why dontcha?” Asks Jack as he snatches the paper out of David’s hands and spins a lie, “Extra! Extra! Terrified flight from burnin’ inferno! You heard the story right here!” Shouts Jack to a passerby.  
“Oh no! What burned down?” Asks the passerby as they took the paper from Jack, handing him a coin.   
“Thanks madam!” Shouts jack to the retreating passerby.  
“You made that up,” Says David.  
“Did not. I said he heard it right here, and he did,” Replies Jack. Sass is comes back, all of his papers are sold.  
‘My father taught us not to lie,” Says David.  
“And mine taught me not to starve,” Replies Jack, flipping the coin to David, who catches it with surprise,Les comes up empty-handed.  
“You stretch the truth,” Replies Sass and Jack nodded with a smile.  
“Hey! I just sold my last paper,” Says an excited Les.  
“I got one more,” Says David with a sigh.  
“Sell it or pay for it,” replies Jack.  
“Give it here,” Says Les as he takes the paper and approaches a woman and a girl, close to his age, “Buy a paper from a poor orphan boy?” Asks Les as he starts to cough gently.  
“Oh, you dear thing. Of course I’ll take a newspaper. Here’s a dime,” Says the woman as she takes the paper that Les was holding. The girl smiles at Les and they part ways.  
“Born to the breed,” Says Jack with a mix of surprise and amazement.  
“This is so much better than school!” Says Les excitedly.  
“Don’t even think it. When Pop goes back to work, we go back to school,” Says David, grabbing his brother by the shoulder.  
This surprises Jack, and as they are talking, Sass notices a sinter looking man staring at them and then disappearing into the building.  
“So’s how about we divvy up the money, grab some chow, then find you’s somewhere save to spend the night?” Asks Jack.  
“We gotta get home. Our folks will be waitin’ dinner,” Replies David.  
“I gotta be somewhere too,” Says Sass also.  
“Ya got folks, huh?” Jack asks, a bit uncomfortable.  
“Doesn’t everybody?” asks Les in a naive tone. Jack becomes unsure and Sass winces.  
“Not everyone Les,” Says Sass, this causes David to elbow his brother.  
“Our dad tangled with a delivery truck on the job. Messed his leg up bad, so they laid him off. That’s how come we had to find work,” Explains David.  
“Yeah, sure, that makes sense. Too bad about your dad,” Says Jack, stumbling over his words.   
“Why don’t you come home with us for dinner? Our folks would be happy to have you,” Says David and Les adds, “Mom’s a great cook,” Jack sighs and shakes his head.  
“Thanks for the invite, but I just remembered I got plans with a fella. He’s probably waiting on me right now,” Says Jack trying to lie his way out, Les spots two people approaching them and points.  
“Is that the guy you’re meetin’?” Asks Les as Jack turns around to see the man.  
“Kelly!” The man shouts and Jack grabs Les by the arm.  
“Run for it!” Shouts Jack and David and Sass follow behind Jack and Les.  
“Officer, Grab him! You, Jack Kelly, Stop! Kelly!” Shouts the man, an officer right beside him. The four boys run through the streets, going through alleyways, though crowds of people and through buildings with the officer and man on their heels. Jack,David,Hector, and Les leap onto a fire escape ladder, but as Hector is climbing, The officer grabs his leg and Sass kicks the officer in the face and scurries the rest of the ladder to join his friends as they enter a burlesque theater.   
“Slow down. We lost ‘em,” Says Jack as they all stop.  
“Someone want to tell me why I’m running? I got no one chasing me. Who was that guy?” David asks as he takes large gulps of air.  
“That was Snyder the Spider. A real sweetie. He runs a jail for underage kids called The Refuge. The more kids he locks up, the more money the city pays him. Problem is, all the money goes straight to his own pocket. Do yourself a favor and stay clear of him and The Refuge,” Explains Jack and Hector tilts his head.  
“What’s the refu-?” He begins to asks only to be interrupted.  
“Hey, you up there, shoo! No kids allowed in the theater,” Says a dark skinned woman as she looks up at the four kids with a threatening expression.  
“Not even me, Miss Medda?” Asks Jack with familiarity and a joking tone. Medda upon realizing who it was goes from angry to very happy.  
“Jack Kelly, man of mystery. Get yourself down here and give me a hug. Where have you been keepin’ yourself, kid?” Medda asks the four boys as they come down. Jack is engulfed into a big hug once they approach.  
“Never far from you, Miss Medda. Boys, may I present Miss Medda Larkin: the greatest star on the Bowery today. She also owns the joint,” Says Jack.  
“The only thing I own is a mortgage. Pleasure, gents,” Replies Medda as nods her head.  
“A pleasure,” Says David as he bows, but Les stands wide-eyed, staring at the performers, dressed in their revealing costumes. David smacks him, “What’s wrong with you?” Asks David.  
“Are you blind? She got no clothes on!” Exclaims Les.  
“That’s her costume,” Replies David, standing in front of his brother.  
“But I can see her legs!” Les exclaims once more. Jack is laughing at David’s now red face, while Sass is shaking his head.  
“Step out of his way so’s he can get a better look. Theater’s not only entertaining, it’s educational,” Medda tells David while posing,”Got the picture, kid?” Asks Medda and Les nods, still gawking at the performers. Jack laughs and Sass something about shorter costumes were meant for movement.  
“Miss Medda, I got a little situation out on the street. Mind if I hide out here a while?” Asks Jack as he faces the theater owner.  
“Where better to escape trouble than a theater? Is Snyder after you again?” Medda asks jack who nods, this gets Les’s attention.  
“Hey Jack, did you really escape jail on the back of Teddy Roosevelt’s carriage?” Les asks with wide eyes.  
“What would the Governor be doing at a juvenile jail?” Asks David with a curious look.  
“So happens he was runnin’ for office and wanted to show he cared about orphans and such. So while he got his mug in the paper, I got my butt in the back seat and we rode together,” Says Jack and Sass rolls his eyes.  
“Your stretching the truth white a bit my friend,” Says Sass.  
“You really know the Governor?” Asks Les with surprise.  
“He don’t, but I do! Say, Jack, when you’ve got time, I want you to paint me some more of these backdrops,” Says Medda, indicating to a beautifully painted park backdrop behind her, “This last one you did is a doozy. Folks love it. And things have been going so well that I can actually pay,” Says Medda.  
“I couldn’t take your money, Miss Medda,” Replies Jack, shaking his head.  
“You pictured that?” Asks Les.  
“It so real,” Adds Sass and Medda smiles.  
“Your friend is quite an artist,” Says Medda.  
“I don’t get carried away. It’s a bunch of trees,” Says Jack with a shrug of his shoulders.  
“Jack Kelly being modest about his work, that ain’t nothing I heard of,” Says Sass with a big smile, hands on hips and playful look.  
“You’re really good,” Says David.  
“That boy’s got natural aptitude,” Says Medda with a nod.  
“Geez. I never knew no one with a aptitude,” Says Les.   
A man approaches the group, he looks slightly nervous, but also stern.  
“Miss Medda, you’re on!” He exclaims and Medda, striking a pose replies.  
“Yeah? How’m I doin’?” She then turns to the boys, “Boys, lock the door and stay all night. You’re with Medda now!” She says and the man heads on stage to announce Medda as she heads towards the stage.  
“Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the star of our show.... Miss Medda Larkin!” The curtains open to reveal Medda and the spotlight lands on her.  
Jack,David,Les, and Hector watch from the wings as Medda performs for a crowd.  
“I'm doing alright for myself folks- I’m healthy, I'm wealthy, I'm wise, My investments and such have all gone up so much- Seems whatever I touch starts to rise,” Medda moves to the other side of the stage, “I've got men, I've got money and yet the thing I want most… I can't get,” Medda then speaks and girls her hand, “Uh, that feels good,I like that,” Medda then goes back into her song, “I live in a mansion on Long Island sound— I pulled up a weed, they found oil in the ground but you telling me you don't want me around- Now, honey, that's rich!” Medda approaches the edge of the stage, she then tells the audience members, “Some guys give me ermine, Chincilla and mink, And some give me diamonds as big as a sink, But you wouldn't give me so much as a wink-Now, baby, that's rich!” Medda jumps to the next verse, “I get brandy from Andy and candy from Scott, Oh, and Frank and Eduardo chipped in for a yacht— I get stares from the fellas and prayers from the pope but I ran out my luck, Getting stuck on some dope!” Medda tells an audience member, “Hey baby, I was just talking about you,” She then goes back to singing, “Now, listen, sport,This life's too short to waste it on you. It may be rough, but soon enough I'll learn to make do… With the mansion, the oil well, The diamonds, the yacht,With Andy, Eduardo,The pontiff and Scott  
And Frank. Oooooo! And my bank! So spill no tears for me, ‘Cause there's one thing you ain't that I'll always be, and honey, Yeah, that's right, That's rich! That's rich! That's rich! That's rich!” Medda bows as she finished her song.  
“David, I have to get going,” Says Sass as he claps.  
“Why?” Asks David.  
“let’s just say that you wouldn’t exactly understand,” replies Sass, “Can you tell Jack, please?” Asks Sass and David nods, a bit unsure.  
“Tank you,” Says Hector and he disappears.


	3. The world will know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Brooklyn join in? Will Katherine plumber help? Who is Elaine?  
> I don't own Newsies, they belong to Disney.  
> DFoB

Hector woke up early the next morning. Making sure her tent mate was still asleep, Sass changes into her clothing for Hector and sneaks out to the square. The cold air was enough to wake Hector up, he knew he was going to be in trouble, again with the master of ceremonies, but being a newsie was a lot of fun. Sass became lost in thought, wondering what was going to happen. Noticing a few of the Newsies walk his direction, talking about last night.  
“Them fire sirens kept me awake all night,” Says one of the Newsies, yawning as he spoke.  
“Sirens is like lullabies to me. The louder they wail the better the headline. And the better the headline, the better I eat. And the better I eat…” Says another newsie, the first cuts him off “…the further away from you I sleep!” Sass had started to get lost in thought, the boy’s chattering becoming white noise.  
The brothers arrive, David and Les are dressed differently, but still the same.  
“‘Morning, everybody. Sorry we’re late,” Says David.  
“You didn’t miss nothin’ yet,” Says another Newsie.  
“What made your mornin’ excitin’ this early?” Asks a newsie with black hair.  
“We had to help our mom with something,” Says David.  
“They gotta mudder? I was gonna get me one,” says Race with a sarcastic tone.  
“What’d you do with the one you had?” Asks Romeo.  
“He traded her for a box of cigars,” Says Buttons.  
“They was Coronas!” Exclaims Race.  
“We have a father too,” Says Les, if in a proud tone.  
“A mudder and a fodder,” Says Buttons, placing a hand on his hip.  
Sass had taken to blocking out the conversation, instating watching as two workers write down the headline.  
““New Newsie Price: Sixty Cents Per Hundred.”” Albert reads the completed headlines and Mush is the first to speak up.  
“What’d you say?” Asks Mush and the rest of the Newsies begin to look up at the headline.  
“Is that news?” Asks David.  
“It is to me,” Says Mike.  
“They jacked up the price of papes,” Says Albert in an angry tone. This causes a stir with the Newsies, shout comments and to flail wildly at the rise in money, Jack arrives to see the newsboys in an uproar. Sass watches the sense unfold, Jack’s questioning brow was raised.  
“Wait’ll Jack hear’s about this,” Says a dark skinned newsies.  
‘He’s gonna lose it,” says Ike.  
“Here he comes now!” Exclaims another newsie that spots him coming.  
“Jack, check this out,” Says another newsie, waving to Jack.  
“What’re you all standin’ around for?” Asks Jack.  
“Get a load of this, Jack,” Says Crutchie as he nods to the headline.  
“Like Pulitzer don’t make enough already?” Says Romeo.  
“The rich gotta get richer….” Begins one newsie and another follows, “While we all gotta starve ta death.” “Papes for the Newsies,” Says Weasel, opening the window with a malevolent smile weaseling his way across his face.  
“Relax. It’s gotta be a gag,” Says Jack, but the smile on Wiesel’s face was suggesting that it wasn’t going to be a normal day.  
‘Line up, boys,” Says Weasel and Jack approaches the window, fifty cents slammed down.  
“Good joke, Weasel. Really got the fellas goin’. I’ll take a hundred and be on my way,” Says Jack.  
“A hundred’ll cost ya sixty,” Replies Wiesel, the same smug smile on his face.  
“I ain’t payin’ no sixty—“ Begins Jack but Wiesel stops him.  
“Then make way for someone who will,” Says Wiesel with a smirk.  
“You bet! Me and the fellas will take a hike over to The Journal,”Says Jack as he starts to walk as the newsies agree.  
“I’ll save you the walk. They upped their price too,” Says a newly arrived Specs, bent over and out of breath.  
“Then we’ll take our business to the Sun!” Shouts Jack.  
“It’s the same price all around town. New day. New price,” Says Wiesel.  
“Why the jack-up?” Asks a blond haired newsie.  
“For them kind’a answers you gotta ask a little further up the food chain,” Says Weasel, he leans forward, “So, you buyin’ or movin’ on?” He asks the newsies.  
“C’mere fellas,” Says Jack and the newsies huddle together.  
“They can’t just do that, can they?” Asks Finch.  
“Why not? It’s their paper,” Says Race.  
“It’s their world,” Adds Crutchie.  
“Ain’t we got no rights?” Asks Henry.  
“We got the right to starve,” Replies Crutchie, “C’mon, let’s get our papes and hit the streets while we still can,” Says Crutchie.  
“At them prices?” Asks Henry.  
“We got a choice?” Crutchie asks back.  
“If it’s the same everywhere, then I don’t see another option,” Says one of the Newsies.  
“Hold on. Nobody’s payin’ no new nothin’,” Says Jack.  
“You got a idea?” asks Tommy Boy.  
“What is it Jack?” asks a newsie.  
“Keep your shirt on. Lemme think this through,” Says Jack as he still thinks.  
“What’s your angle?” Asks Buttons, The other boys start to crowd around Jack, but Les pushes his way through the newsies and then pushes them back.  
“Let’s hear the idea, Jack!” Says a dark hair newsie.  
“Stop crowdin’ him. Let the man work it out,” Says Les, causing the Newsies to back up, Sass and David exchanges glances of confusion and surprise. “Hey, Jack, you still thinkin’?” Asks Les.  
“Sure he is. Can’t you smell smoke?” Asks Race saucily.  
“I don’t get it,” Says one newsie with a confused expression on his face.  
“All right, here’s the deal: if we don’t sell papes, then no one sells papes. Nobody gets to that window till they put the price back where it belongs,” Says Jack.  
“Jack that’s not that simple,” Says Sass.  
“You mean like a strike?” Asks David.  
“You heard Davey. We’re on strike,” Says Jack and David’s eyes widen in surprise.  
“Hold on. I didn’t say—“ Says David but Jack stops him.  
“We shut down this place like them workers shut down the trolleys,” says Jack, standing up to his full height.  
“And the cops will bust our heads!” Exclaims Finch.  
“Half them strikers is laid up with broke bones,” adds Tommy boy.  
“Cops ain’t gonna care about a bunch of kids. Right, Davey?” Asked Jack.  
“Leave me out of this. I’m just trying to feed my family,” Says David and Sass winces, as if David’s words were a sensitive topic.  
“And the rest of us is on playtime? Just because we only make pennies don’t give nobody the right to rub our noses in it,” Says Jack.  
“It doesn’t matter. You can’t strike. You’re not a union,” Says David, causing Sass to face palm.  
“And what if I says we is?” Asks Jack, a smirk starting on his face.  
“There’s a lot of stuff you gotta have in order to be a union,” Says David.  
“Like what?” Asks another newsie.  
“Like membership,” begins Davey.  
“What do you call these guys?” Asks Jack, gesturing to the people in the square.  
“And officers,” Says David.  
“I nominate Jack President!” Shouts Crutchie and the newsies cheer their approval.  
“Gee, I’m touched,” Says Jack.  
“How about a statement of purpose?” Asks David and most of the boys look confused.  
“Must’a left it in my other pants,” Says Jack and David sighs.  
“What’s a statement of purpose?” asks Race, Sass looks toward David.  
“You dragged yourself into this,” he says.  
“A reason for forming the union,” Explains David.  
“What reason did the trolley workers have?” Asks Jack.  
“I don’t know. Wages? Work hours? Safety on the job?” says David as he lists reasons on his hand.  
“ Who don’t need that? Bet if your father had a union you wouldn’t be out here sellin’ papes right now. Yeah?” Asks Jack.  
“Yeah,” Replies David.  
“So, our union is hereby formed to watch each other’s backs. “Union’d we stand.” Hey, that’s not bad. Somebody write that down,” Says Jack.  
“I got a pencil,” Says Les, taking a pencil from his bag.  
“Meet our Secretary of State. Now what?” Says Jack.  
“If you want to strike, the membership’s gotta vote,” Says David.  
“And it has to be a majority,” Adds Sass.  
“So let’s vote. What do you say, fellas? The choice is yours. Do we roll over and let Pulitzer pick our pockets, or do we strike?” Asks Jack.  
“Strike!!!!!!” Roar the Newsies, their voices echoing in the streets.  
“You heard the voice of the membership. The Newsies of Lower Manhattan are now officially on strike,” Says Jack and then he turns to David, “What next?” He asks.  
“Wouldn’t a strike be more effective if someone in charge knew about it?” Asks Cruchie.  
“It would be a pleasure to tell Weasel myself,” Says Race, cracking his knuckles.  
“Yeah? And who tells Pulitzer? Davey?” asks Jack.  
“I don’t know... I guess…” David sighs and He and Sass nod, “You do, Mr. President,” Says David.  
“That’s right, we do!” Says Jack, he then turns to his now vice presidents and asks in a hushed tone, “What do we tell ‘em?”  
“The newspaper owners need to respect your rights as employees,” Replies David.  
“Pulitzer and Hearst gotta respect the rights of the workin’ kids of this city,” Says Jack as he turns to the group of boys.  
“They can’t just change the rules when they feel like it,” Says David in a passionate tone.  
“That’s right. We do the work, so we get a say,” Says Jack. Jack,Sass,David,Cruchie,Race and Les smile.  
“We’ve got a union,” Says David, fully committed to the cause.  
“Yeah!” Cheer the Newsies.  
“Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothin’,Are we nothin’?” Asks Jack in a booming voice.  
“No!” Shouts the Newsies.  
“They need to understand that we’re not enslaved to them. We’re free agents,” Says David.  
“Pulitzer and Hearst, they think they got us, Do they got us?” Asks Jack.  
“No!” Shouts the Newsies in a defiant voice.  
“We’re a union now- the Newsboys’ union, and we mean business,” Says David.  
“Better start acting like we mean business too,” Says Sass.  
“Even though we ain't got hats or badges, We're a union just by sayin' so... And the world will know!” Exclaims Jack.  
“What’s to stop some other kids coming along to sell our paper?” Asks Finch.  
“Just let ‘em try!” Shouts Albert, hit the palm of his hand with his fist.  
“No!” Shouts David, “We can’t beat up other kids, we’re all in this together,” Says David.  
What's it gonna take to stop the wagons? Are we ready?” Asks Jack.  
“Yeah!” Shouts the Newsies. Jack starts walking forwards, towards the world building.  
“What's it gonna take to stop the scabbers? Can we do it?” asks Jack.  
“Yeah!” Shouts the Newsies.  
“We'll do what we gotta do until we bBreak the will of mighty Bill and Joe…” Sang Jack, his friends walking around him.  
“And the World will know! And the Journal too!” Sang the newsies.  
“Mr. Hearst and Pulitzer, have we got news for you!” exclaims Jack,David and Sass, The newsies then add.  
“See, the world don't know but they're gonna pay,” Jack,Sass and David jump in, “’Stead of hawkin' headlines we'll be makin' 'em today.”  
“And our ranks will grow…” Sang the newsies, looking up at the dome topped building.  
“And we'll kick their rear!” Shouts Cruchie, causing people to smile.  
“And the world will know that we've been here!” The Newsies raise their fists into the air. Jack stops and faces the newsies.  
“When the circulation bell starts ringin’, Will we hear it?” Asks Jack.  
“No!” Shouts the Newsies.  
“What if the Delanceys come out swingin’, Will we hear it?” asks Jack.  
“No!” Shout the newsies, “When you got a hundred voices singin’, Who can hear a lousy whistle blow? And the world will know!That this ain't no game, that we got a ton of rotten fruit and perfect aim,” The Newsies start to walk once more, “So they gave their word? Well it ain't worth beans! Now they gonna see what "Stop the presses" really means— And the old will weep and go back to sleep,Now we got no choice but to see it through…”  
“And we found our voice,” Says Race, “And I lost my shoe!” Exclaims Specs.  
“And the world will—“ The boy stop at the gate. Jack climbs over they iron gates and approaches the ladder that leads to the chalkboard, he climbs up and once on the platform, write down “Strike” over the other headlines, adding an underline underneath, “Yeah!” Shout the boys.  
“Pulitzer may own the World, but he don't own us,” Says Jack and the newsies echo him, “Pulitzer may own the World, but he don't own us!”  
“Pulitizer may crack the whip, but he won't whip us,” and the Newsies repeat Jack, “Pulitizer may crack the whip, but he won't whip us! And the world will know, We been keepin' score-Either they gives us our rights or we gives them a war, We've been down too long and we paid our dues,” Crutchie stand in front of the newsies, standing tall.  
“And the things we do today will be tomorrow's news,” Crutchie's eyes glitter with determination.  
“And the die is cast and the torch is passed-And the roar will rise—From the streets below—And our ranks will grow—And grow—And grow, And so the world will feel the fire and finally know!” the newsies approach the front doors of the world building, tall and demanding as its owner. Sass and the other newsies watch as Jack,David and Less approaches the door the lead to Pulitzer many floors above them, entering, the doors close with a thundering clap that seems to send chills down their backs. They wait for a full minute before the trio were thrown out by a guard.  
“And stay out!” Shouts the guard, Les is the first to stand back up.  
“You can tell Pulitzer that a few days into the strike, He’s gonna be beggin’ for an appointment to see me!” Les then asks the guard, “ You got that?” and the door slams shut in their face, “He got it,” Sass shakes her head at Les’s logic, though he can’t say he disagrees completely.  
“Pulitzer may own the World, but he don't own us!” Exclaim the Newsies.  
“Pulitzer may own the World, but he don't own us!” exclaims Jack.  
“Pulitzer may crack the whip, but he won't whip us!” Exclaims the newsies and Jack throws his arm into the air,“Pulitzer may crack the whip, but he won't whip us!”  
“So the world says no? Well the kids do too, Try to walk all over us, We'll stomp all over you,” Says Newsies in one voice.  
“Can they kick us out?” Asks Crutchie, “Take away our vote?” He shouts even louder.  
“Will we let them stuff this crock o' garbage Down our throat? No! Everyday we wait- Is a day we lose— And this ain't for fun and it ain't for show, and we'll fight 'em toe to toe to toe and Joe,Your world will feel the fire and finally (finally) know!” The newsies cheer, the thought of winning ever evident in their faces.  
Deciding to head to their favor hangout spot, a small deli close to the World building.  
The owner of the deli, a man in his mid thirties, dress in a simple pants and short with an apron to keep the clothing clean. The owner, called Jacobi, enters the eating area of the deli with two full trays of glasses that he hands out to the boys.  
“And here we go... a glass of water for you. And one for you. And one for you. And you. And, ah, who’s the big spender what ordered the seltzer?” Asks Jacobi.  
“Over here,” Says Albert.  
“And that’ll be two cents,” Says Jacobi and Albert’s face morphs into surprise.  
“Two cents for a glass of seltzer? Just gimme water,” says Albert, shaking his head.  
“How did I ever see that coming?” asks Jacobi as he switches glasses. Sass, feeling bad for the owner, speak up.  
“I’ll take it sir,” he says, taking two cent pieces from his pocket and handing it to the owner who gives a small nod of thanks.  
“Could I get a water too?— Oh! Me too! Me too! Over here as well!” Shouts various Newsies, overwhelming the owner, Mike is quick to put a stop to the chaos.  
“Just bring another round of waters please,” Says Mike.  
“Yeesh. Let me do the dishes to get a few more glasses clean first,” Replies Jacobi and he heads back to the kitchen.  
‘I’d say we launched our strike in a most auspicious manner,” Says David, giving a toast to the first success as the newsies try to figure out what David said.  
“I don’t know about that, but we sure scared the bejeebers outta Weasel!” Exclaims Mush.  
“Did you see the Delanceys?” asks Crutchie in a gleeful tone.  
“They didn’t know which way was up,” says another newsie in a cheerful tone.  
“So, what’s next?” Jack asks David.  
“Now you have to spread the word. Let the rest of the city’s Newsies know about the strike,” Says David.  
“You heard the man. Let’s split up and spread the word,” Says Jack.  
“I’ll take Harlem,” Says Mush.  
“I got midtown,” Says Race.  
“I got the Bronx,” Says Jojo.  
“And I got the Bowery,” Adds Buttons.  
“Specs, you take Queens. Tommy Boy, you take the Eastside,” Says Jack, “And who wants Brooklyn?” He asks, causing the newsies, sans David,Sass and Les, to ooh away, “C’mon. Brooklyn. Spot Conlon’s turf. Finch, you tellin’ me you’re scared of Brooklyn?” Asked Jack as he turns to Finch.  
“I ain’t scared of no turf,” Says Finch in an almost defensive tone, “But that Spot Conlon got me a little jittery,” Admits Finch.  
“I’ll take Brooklyn,” Says Sass. The Newsies start to protest, insisting that Sass was crazy. Jack is quick to call order among his newsies.  
“Alright, alright, calm down,” says Jack, “If you think Sass has a death wish, I’ll go with him,” Says Jack and Sass throws a glare at the Newsies leader.  
A women enter, she is about the same age as Jack approaches the group, a notepad and pen in her hands.  
“Why’s everyone so scared of Brooklyn?” she asks, hands on her hips and a raised brow.  
“that is something I actually wanted to know myself,” Replies Sass.  
“What’re you doin’ here?” asks Jack with a smile.  
“Asking a question. Have you got an answer?” Asks the woman in snarky tone.  
“Brooklyn is the sixth largest city in the entire world. You got Brooklyn, you hit the mother load,” Replies Jack, sliding up to the woman, though his movements go noticed by Sass, “For someone who works for the New York Sun, you spend an awful lot of time hanging around at the World. So, what’s that about? You followin’ me?” asks Jack.  
“The only thing I’m following is a story. A rag-tag gang of ragamuffins wants to take on the kingmakers of New York,” Replies the woman, “Think you have a chance?” she asks as she and Jack lightly banter.  
“Shouldn’t you be at the ballet?” Asks Jack.  
“Jack,” Says Sass in a warning tone, “She might be the only person who can help us gain people’s attentions, after all women are just as important as men,” says Sass.  
“Question too difficult? I’ll rephrase: will the richest and most powerful men in New York give the time of day to a gang of kids who haven’t got a nickel to their name?” Asks the woman again.  
“You don’t gotta be insultin’. I got a nickel,” Says Crutchie.  
“So I guess you’d say you’re a couple of Davids looking to take on Goliath?” She asks.  
“We never said that,” Says David.  
“You didn’t have to. I did,” Replies the woman.  
“I seen a lot of papers in my time and I ain’t never noted no girl reporters writing hard news,” Says Jack. “Wake up to the new century. The game’s changing. How about an exclusive interview?” She asks in bold tone.  
“Ain’t your beat entertainment?” Asks Jack.  
“This is entertaining... so far,” Replies the woman.  
“What’s the last news story you wrote?” Asks Jack.  
“What’s the last strike you organized?” The reporter asked.  
“You’re out of your league, Kelly. Methinks the lady needs to handled by a real man,” says Romeo as he pushes his way in.  
“You thinks wrong, Romeo,” Says the woman, waving him off.  
“How’d she know my name?” asks Romeo in surprise.  
“I say we save any exclusive for a real reporter,” David said to Jack.  
“David,” Says Sass, “She’s a real reporter, and one who will actually listen to us,” Sass adds, hinting at familiarity with the press.  
“You see somebody else giving you the time of day?” She asks in an almost angered tone, only to turn desperate, “Alright, so I’m just busting out of the social pages. But you give me the exclusive, let me run with the story, and I promise you I’ll get you the space,” She tells the newsies.  
“You think we could be in the papes?” Asks Crutchie and the newsies exchange glances with one another.  
“Shut down a paper like the World and you’re going to make the front page,” Says the reporter with a smile on her face.  
“You want a story? Be in front of the circulation gate tomorrow morning and you’ll get one. And bring a camera. You’re gonna wanna snap a picture of dis,” Says Jack. Jacobi comes out of the kitchen, a stern look on his face.  
“Let’s go, boys, play outside. I gotta set up for dinner. I got payin’ customers need tables,” He tells them.  
“C’mon. We got Newsies to visit,” Says Finch.  
“You won’t be shooin’ us off when we gets our mugs in the papes!” Exclaims Race with an excited tone and the Newsies exit the deli, going for the streets to visit the other boroughs. Sass watches as Jack and the reporter, called Kathrine, exchange words about what they were to do. After they finish speaking to one another, Jack walks over to Sass.  
“You know I could’ve done this myself,” Says Sass. Both start to walk to Brooklyn.  
“Ies don’t wanna take chances,” Says Jack. Everything goes back to quite. Sass thinks back to Jack and Kathrine’s interactions with one another, sure enough, they like each other, even possible they might start to court one another. Sass’s different colored eyes start to twinkle with realization and a smile plays on his face.  
“You like her,” He said and Jack’s face starts flush.  
“W-what makes you think that,” Says Jack, trying to keep an even face.  
“Well,” Begins Sass, though he wants to be honest, “The fact you ran off last night after Medda’s number, the fact you two are friends and do witty banter,” Says Sass, his smile grew bigger, “And plus, the fact that you seemed to get particularly jealous when her attention is not on you,” Sass’s smile only got bigger and Jack was red as the red most, if not all Brooklyn newsies wear. Punching the younger boy in the arm, earning a cackle. the pair fall into silence, once the bridge came into view and they walked over the bridge, the atmosphere changed. Brooklyn newsies were on street corners, but something about them made Sass start to become slightly weary. The deeper they enter Brooklyn, the more of the newsies they saw, the forbidding feeling growing stronger. Sass’s two differently colored eyes took everything in, the light and dark irises catching the attention of some newsies if he stared too long.  
Jack leads Sass to the Brooklyn lodging house, large and made of red brick, the Brooklyn lodging house for the newsies in the city loomed over them like an imposing strong man. A Brooklyn newsies, he wears the Brooklyn red with dark pants, a bandana around his neck with the newsboy cap on his head.  
“Kelly,” Greeted the newsie, his Brooklyn accent gruff yet smooth.  
“Hey Pitch,” says Jack, “ I need to speak with Spot,” Jack says. Pitch’s dark eyes narrow, but he nods.  
“Spot’s counting the days wages, you know where he is,” Say Pitch and he disappears. Jack and Sass enter the lodging house. Jack leads Sass through two flights of stairs until they reach the top floor. Jack walks towards the door and knocks on it, hearing a come in, the two enter.  
“Evening Spot, hope you’re having a good day,” Says Jack. Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn newsies, turns around to face the duo, his handsome tanned face turned into a scowl.  
“What do you want?” He asks, his dark brows furrowed in confusion.  
“Use want to talk about the jack up,” replies Jack. Spot raises a brow, but not surprise, amusement maybe, but not completely.  
“So I’ve heard,” Says Spot, he walks forward, “I heard from m’birds yous started a strike,” Adds Spot, raising a brow in question once more.  
“Wes on strike,” Replies Jack, “We want you to join us,” Says Jack. Spot’s brows furrow, chuckles escaping his lips, low, deep, and rebating for a young man.  
“You know we can’t,” Says Spot, “Brooklyn has been having issues, the strike has divided my newsies and even if we did join, we lose money,” Says Spot. Sass bit his lip, Jack’s eyes held determination in them.  
“C’mon Sass,” Says Jack, but Sass doesn’t move, instead he speaks up.  
“You’re not sure if this strike will work?” Asks Sass, Spot raised a brow in surprise at a lower ranked newsie, a newbie at that, speak out of turn.  
“Who are you?” Asks Spot. Jack walks back to stand behind Sass, about to scold him for speaking out of turn.  
“My names Hector Ryans, But Jack’s newsies call me Sass,” Replies Sass.  
“Well Sass, I don’t doubt the strike, but I doubt if ‘hattan will actually do their part,” says Spot.  
“and we will, even if we will be forced,” Replies Sass, “Look, I get it, You scared about what will happen, I admit I'm scared that this strike might not work and that it can backfire,” Says Sass, “But if we don’t do something now, more kids in all the boroughs are going to be out on the streets, dying on hunger and cold or anything really if we don’t lower these prices down,” Says Sass, taking a slightly shaky deep breath.  
“Please,” Says Sass, “Just think about it.” Spot looks considerate about what Sass had said, for what seemed like an hour, neath spoke a word, until Spot speaks up.  
“You’s have a good head on your shoulders,” Says Spot, “But how will you get my answer?” He asks.  
“Look for Ringling Brothers circus, ask for Helen O’Rinn,”Says Sass. Spot nods and Jack and Sass leave.  
Thanks,” Says Jack.  
“For what?” Asks Sass, looking up slightly.  
“For doing this,” Replies Jack and Sass smile, the duo split ways.


	4. Seize the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Newsies are rebelling against the World. Sass just passed out from adrenaline and wearing industrial bandages wrapped around her chest with very little rest.   
> I don't own Newsies, I only own my character.

Sass woke up early, stretching, she feels the bones crack in her body. Sitting down at her vanity, a box with a mirror, Sass brushes her medium long hair and style it into a braid, removing her nightgown, Sass changes into her undergarments, taking the bandages she had been using to bind her chest, she starts to wrap them around her bust.  
“What are you doing?” Asks her tent mate, A girl calls Charlotte.  
“Going out,” Replies Sass, still wrapping the bandages around her chest.  
“Disguised as boy?” Asks Charlotte in a skeptical tone.  
“You never know if someone’s goin’ to recognize you,” Replies Sass, securing the bandages. Charlotte sighs and steps out of her hammock, helping Sass tie the bandages.  
“You usually never do this Helen,”Says Charlotte, “What's going on?” She asks as Sass, Helen gets dressed.  
“Ella, Someone wants to see you,” Says fellow performer, Andrew. Helen nods and finishes dressing. Once completely dressed, Helen grabs her cap, but doesn’t put in on.  
Exciting her tent, She sees standing before her is Spot Conlon, dressed in Brooklyn red.  
“Morning Spot,” She says, speaking in her natural voice. Spot’s brown eyes widen in surprise as he does a double take.  
“Sass?” He asks in surprise. Helen nods her head.  
“It all makes sense,” Says Spot, he sighs.  
“I've gotta an answer,” Says Spot, “You’ve got a good head on your shoulders. I’ve talked with most of my newsies and almost all have agreed to strike, but we aren’t organized at the moment,” Explains Spot, “But we come to other events,” He adds.  
“I understand,” Says Sass, “Thank you,” Spot smiles.  
“Why did you become a newsie in the first place?” Asks Spot, curious of why a circus performer was working with newsies.  
“My dad was a performer, and My mom was a close friend of the Ring master,” Explains Sass, “They fell in love and had me. But my Dad died performing, when I was seven, a couple of years after my father’s death, My Mom fell sick with Typhoid fever, dying in her sleep when we couldn’t afford a doctor. The Ring master took me in and raised as his own, teaching me the trade of the circus, I’ve been here ever since because I loved to watch my Dad perform, now, I don’t know,” Replies Sass. Spot does something that no newsie all know about, he hugged the teen and comforted her.  
“I’m glad you're here,” Says Spot, “Without ya, Iv’e would have waited longer,” Adds Spot.   
“Thank you,” Says Sass, “See you again?” She asks and Spot nods.  
Sass dashed, stuffing her braid into her cap and become Sass Ryans. A smile adorned his face as he runs. Spotting the Jacob brothers, she smiles and approaches.  
“Guess who got Spot Conlon on our side?” She asks, deepening her voice.  
“He’s joinin’ us?” Asks David in surprise.  
“Not right away,” Says Sass, “But for future events, Brooklyn’s got our backs,” adds Sass and David nods.   
“Was Spot big?” Asks Les as he grabs Sass’s hand.  
“Slightly taller then I kiddo,” Replies Sass. Arriving in the square, Sass jogs over to Jack and pulls him aside.  
“Spot’s joinin’ in,” Sass tell Jack.  
“You’re pullin’ my leg,” Says Jack.  
“I ain’t,” Replies Sass, “But from Conlon has told, he’s waitin’ for ‘Hattan to commit to the strike,” Says Sass. Jack sighs.  
“This will be a blow,” Says Jack.  
“It’s not, I assure ya,” Says Sass, “Strikes have ta start at the bottom, or else we’s ain’t going to get anything from the past,” Says Sass. Jack nods to show if he understands what Sass has explained to him.  
“Is anyone else coming?” Asks David.  
“Don’t got a clue,” Replies Jack  
“Youse seen Spot Conlon, right?” Race asks Jack and Sass, “What’d he say?”  
“Sure we seen him,” Says Jack.  
“Him and about twenty of his gang,” Replies Sass, “Plus this mornin’,” She adds.  
“And I gotta say, Spot was very impressed. Wasn’t he?” Jack asks Sass.  
“Definitely,” Replies Sass, “But Brooklyn is still divided on the strike, Spot would be here, but they won’t be organized in time,” Says Sass.  
“So they’re with us?” Asks Race.  
“They wanted proof we’re not gonna fold at the first sign of trouble,” Jack tells the newsies.  
“Are we?” Asks Finch.  
“We are not!” Exclaims Jack, “There’s us and Harlem—“ Jack begins to list but Mush stops him.  
“Not so fast, boss. Harlem wants to know what Brooklyn’s gonna do,” Mush’s comment starts to pull at defeat.  
“How about Queens?” Asked Jack.  
“Queens will be right here backing us up—“ Specs begins to say, and this reassures the newsies.  
“Ya see!” Says Jack and the newsies cheer, but Specs breaks the celebration.  
“… as soon as they get the nod from Brooklyn,” The mood sours immediately.  
“I got the same fish-eye in midtown,” Says Race and the Delanceys walk towards the gates.  
“Say, Oscar, looks like we got bum information about a strike happenin’ here today,” Says Morris as he and Oscar open the iron gates, “Not that I’m complainin’. My skull bustin’ arm could use a day of rest,” Morris tells his brother, opening the gates and walk away, the newsies enter the courtyard.  
“Are we doing the right thing?” Les asks the older boys, worry decorating his young face.  
“Sure we are,” Says David.  
“Maybe we put this off a couple a days?” Says Race, but it sounded more like a question.  
“And risk losing trust of the other boroughs?” Asks Sass, raising a brow.  
“No. We can’t... “ David loses the words and turns to Jack desperately, “Say something,” David tells Jack, “Tell them if we back off now they will never listen to us again. Jack bit the inside of his cheek, taking a deep breath, he turns to the newsies.  
“We can’t back down now. No matter who does or doesn’t show. Like it or not, now is when we take a stand,” Says Jack.  
“How’s about we just don’t show for work?” Asks Finch, “That’ll send a message,” He tells Jack, but the Manhattan leader shakes his head.  
“They’ll just replace us,” Jack tells Finch, “They need us to stand our ground,” Says Jack and he turns to Davey, “C’mon, Davey. Tell ‘em,” Says Jack. Davey, put on the spot, begins to speak in a soft voice.  
“Now is the time to seize the day-Stare down the odds and seize the day,” David takes a deep breath, “Minute by minute, that's how you win it,We will find a way, but let us seize the day,” Crutchie hobbles forwards, his crutch had a rag painted with the word “STRIKE!” in red.  
“Hey Jack. Look what I made! Good, huh? Strike!” Shouts Crutchie, holding the banner in the air.  
“That’s great,”Says Race to Crutchie, but once the crippled teen was out of ear shot, he tells David,”That’s pitiful.”  
“Don’t be so quick to judge,” Says Les, “Maybe Pulitzer will it out his window and feel sorry for us,” He tells the newsies.  
“Hey Specs, any sign of reinforcements?” Asks Jack as looks up towards the chalkboard platform, Specs gives a thumbs down, “Davey…?” Jack turns to Davey. David sighs, he becomes more confident when he speaks.  
“Courage cannot erase our fear,Courage is when we face our fear— Tell those with power safe in their tower,We will not obey!” David steps next to Jack, Sass places a hand on both boy’s shoulders as they look towards the distribution window.  
“Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side,Too few in number and too proud to hide, Then say to the others who did not follow through, You're still our brothers, and we will fight for you,” The circulation bell rings, but the newsies ignore it. Race and Crutchie join the three boys.   
“Now is the time to seize the day, Stare down the odds and seize the day-“ The rest of the newsies join in, “—Once we've begun if we stand as one, Someday becomes somehow and a prayer becomes a vow,” Jack then steps forwards, looking at all the newsies.  
“And the strike starts right damn now!” Once again the circulation bell rings once more, Weasel opens the widow of the circulation desk.  
“The sun is up and the birds is singin’. A beautiful day to crack some heads, ain’t it?” Asks Weasel and he then speaks, “Step right up and get your papes.” Morris steps forwards, the newsies crowded with each other.  
“You workin’ or trespassin’? What’s your pleasure?” Asks Morris and everyone tenses, Three somewhat nicely dressed boys walk forward to collect their papers.  
“Who are they?” asks David.  
“Scabs. What do you think?” Jack asks back.  
“If they think they can just waltz in here and take our jobs –“ Says Finch.  
“We can handle them!” Exclaims Crutchie and the newsies move menacingly forward as the scabs collect their papers from the distribution window.  
“Let’s soak ‘em boys!” Shouts Romeo as he runs forward.  
“Yeah! Let’s get ‘em!” Finch adds  
“ No!” Shouts David, getting between the scabs and newsies, “We all stand together or we don’t have a chance!” Davey tells the newsies, he turns to Jack for help, “Jack!”  
“All right. I know. I hear ya,” Says Jack, looking to his Newsies, then addresses the Scabs, “Listen, fellas... I know somebody put youse up to this. Probably paid ya some extra money too. Yeah?” Jack asks the scabs who look at one another, “Well, it ain’t right. Pulitzer thinks we’re gutter rats with no respect for nothin’, includin’ each other. Is that who we are? Well, we stab each other in the back and, yeah, that’s who we are. But if we stand together, we change the whole game,” Says Jack, “And it ain’t just about us. All across this city there are boys and girls who ought to be out playin’ or going to school. Instead they’re slavin’ to support themselves and their folks. Ain’t no crime to bein’ poor, and not a one of us complains if the work we do is hard. All we ask is a square deal. Fellas, “Says Jack, taking deep breaths, “For the sake of all the kids in every sweatshop, factory and slaughterhouse in this town, I beg you,” He tells the scabs, “throw down your papers and join the strike,” He begs.  
“Please?” Asks Les.  
The scabs look at each other, and the first steps forward, “I’m with ya,” He tells the newsies as he throws down his papers, The Newsies surround the two remaining scabs.  
“Now is the time to seize the day!” Says David.  
“Now is the time to seize the day!” Repeats the newsies.  
“Answer the call and don't delay!” Exclaims Sass, stepping forward.  
“Answer the call and don't delay!” Exclaims The newsies.  
“Wrongs will be righted,If we're united, Let us seize the day!” Sing David,Sass and the newsies. The second scab throws down his papers and joins the newsies, earning cheers. Morris reaches for the bundle, but Jack stops him.  
“You’re kidding, right?” Asks the third scab.  
“At the end of the day, who are you gonna trust?” Asks the second scab, he gestures to the Delanceys, “Them,” He then gestures to the newsies “or them?” Asks the second scab as he throws his paper satchel at Weasel, the Newsies gather around the third scab, Jack steps forward.   
“Now let 'em hear it loud and clear,”Jack tells the third scab.  
“Now let 'em hear it loud and clear,“ The newsies repeat Jack’s words.  
“Like it or not we're drawing near,” Says Jack and the newsies repeat, “Like it or not we're drawing near-“  
“Proud and defiant, We'll slay the giant- Judgment day is here!”Sings the newsies. The third scab finally after some hesitation, throws down his papers.  
“Oh... who cares?” Says the scab, “Me father’s gonna kill me anyway!” He explains and the newsies cheer.  
“Houston to Harlem, look what's begun-“ The newsies stomp, “One for all and all for one!” Raising their fists in the air, they shout strike repeatedly.  
“Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Oh! Strike!” Jack leads his newsies in a triumphant dance.  
“All right Jack!”  
“Come on, Specs!” The Delanceys break in, going to punch David and Jack, but both are stopped by Sass, with Les grading his brother and Jack’s hands and running off.  
“Hi” And someone repeats the hi. The newsies chase the Delanceys and go back to celebrate.  
“What’s he doing,” Asks One newsie as Les carries a paper with him. The Newsies realizes what’s going on when He and Crutchie stand on either side of the paper and rip it apart with their feet.  
“You see that Mr. Pulitzer!” shouts Crutchie as the Newsies “Oh”ed.  
“Now is the time to seize the day! They're gonna see there's hell to pay! Nothing can break us- No one can make us quit before we're done! One for all and all for! One for all and all for One for all and all for one!” Katherine arrives with a photographer, who shoots a triumphant photo of the eccentric newsies, with Sass’s help, managed to calm down for the photo.   
The newsies’s triumph is cut short when the gates swing open to reveal Weisel, the Delanceys, and several goon. The Newsies stop dead in their tracks.  
“Time these kids learned a lesson,” Says Wiesel and the good advance.  
“Newsies! Get ‘em!” Shouts Jack and the newsies run to the wagons and toss bundles of papers at the men. The men surge forward and the fight is more or less even. Suddenly a police appears and blows his whistle. Romeo runs excitedly to him.  
“It’s about time you showed up. They’re slaughtering us—“ Romeo begins to explain but the policeman smacks Romeo to the ground, Snyder appears among the ruckus.  
“Cheese it, fellas! It’s the bulls!” Shouts Jack, causing the newsies to take flight as more officers appear. Some are hit, others are snatched up and taken away. The Newsies are helpless against the men.   
“You can’t run forever, Kelly!” Shouts Snyder. Jack sees him approaching and makes his escape.”Jack? Wait for me!” Shouts Crutchie, Jack turns around to grab Crutchie, but Oscar and Morris grab Crutchie, Jack is forced to continue to run.  
“Where ya think you’re goin’?” Oscar asks a struggling Crutchie.  
“Jack! Help! Romeo! Albert! Finch!” Crutchie cries to his friends.  
“Crutchie!” Shouts Sass and he dashes forward, going through the crowd.  
“Shut it, Crip,” Says Morris and he punches Crutchie while Oscar held him. Crutchie collapses to the ground.  
Snyder approaches, taking Crutchie’s crutch, he beat the boy with it till Crutchie is black and blue. Sass tackles Snyder to the ground but is quickly thrown off. Sass stands back up, the Delancey brothers circles Sass.  
“What are you goin’ do now?” Asks Morris. Sass is breathing heavily, his fist raised in front of him. He takes a swing at Oscar, but the older Delancey grabs Sass’s fist and twists it, Sass kick’s Oscar’s groin, causing the scab to let go. Ducking Morris’s attempt to grab him from behind. Sass watches as Synder slaps handcuffs on Crutchie.  
“It’s off to The Refuge with you, little man,” Says Snyder, handing Crutchie to an officer, “Take him away,” Says Snyder.   
“Crutchie!” shouts Jack. Sass grabs a piece of wood and rushes forward, hitting the cop over the head. Doing her best to defend against her attackers while also trying to defend Crutchie. Oscar Delancey grabs Sass by the back the shirt and throw the teen. Sass’s back hits the ground with a thud, scraps covering her arms and braided hair escaping her cap. Looking up, loose strands of Helen’s hair falls in front of her face.  
“You a girl!” Exclaims Snyder.  
“Sass!’ Screams Crutchie as he dragged away. Helen stands up, swaying slightly, she takes a step forward only to be stopped by the Delancey brothers and a couple of officers.  
“Jack Kelly!” Shouts Snyder and Jack ducks out and heads to the rooftop. Sass pushes her way through the guards and sees Crutchie being taken away.   
“No!” She shouts. David grabs Helen around the waist.  
“We have to go,” Says David and they run off.   
Sass is breathing heavily, her chest heaving from the running and her bandages constricting her breathing. The newsies were staring at her with wide eyes.  
“Your a goil?” asks one of the newsies. Helen’s breathing has become even more labored.  
“Sass?” Asks Specs, his worry on his face. Sass’s eyes rolled back into her head and she collapses. Speaking is heard, but Sass’s mind in muddled from the lack of air. People are calling Sass’s name, but Sass’s mind is starting to black out, till nothing.


	5. Santa Fe

Jack climbs up the fire escape, the events of the day playing over and over in his head, Newsies being falling to the ground, covering cuts and bruises, Crutchie being dragged away by the bulls, Sass being a girl, an actual girl, taking on Snyder not once, but twice. He paces the desolate rooftop, running his hands through his, pushing his cap off, his breathing frantic while his body ached, the scars Snyder had inflicted upon him throbbed loudly with memory.  
“Folks, we finally got our headline— "Newsies Crushed as Bulls Attack”, Crutchie's calling me,Dumb crip's just too damn slow,” Shaking his head, Jack grips the railing, looking down at the streets.  
“Guys are fightin', bleedin', fallin’, Thanks to good ole' Captain Jack-Captain Jack just wants to close his eyes and GO!” Leaning against the railing, he took deep, shuttering breathings. Opening his eyes, the moon shining over him.  
“Let me go, Far away-“ Jack looked up, wrapping his arms around himself, “Somewhere they won't ever find me, and tomorrow won't remind me of today,” He smiles, bitter and tired, weary of life, life of the newsie, weary of everything, angry at the world, but at the same time “And the city's finally sleepin' and the moon looks old and grey, I get on a train that's bound for Santa Fe,” Jack, turns away, looking west, looking towards Santa Fe.  
“And I'm gone,And I'm done- No more running. No more lying, No more fat old man denying me my pay-‘ Jack looks back towards the moon, imaging the moon in the sky of Santa Fe. A broken smile works its way across his face, “Just a moon so big and yellow, it turns night right into day, Dreams come true. Yeah they do. In Santa Fe!”   
Jack straightens his posture, his anger reflected by his hands sweeping in large arks as he paced around the rooftop, staring at the streets that had taken everything from him.  
“Where does it say you gotta live and die here? Where does it say a guy can't catch a break? Why should you only take what you're given? Why should you spend your whole life living,trapped where there ain't no future, Even at Seventeen! Breaking your back for someone else's sake!” Jack makes a shrug like gesture, walking towards the railing once more, he grabs the railings, “If the life don't seem to suit ya', how about a change of scene? Far from the lousy headlines, and the deadlines in between!” Jacks looks up, he leans forward enough to allow his voice to carry.  
“Santa Fe, my old friend-I can't spend my whole life dreaming, Though I know thats all I seem inclined to do, I ain't getting any younger and I wanna start brand new- I need space. And fresh air,” Jack leans back, his eyes looking upward, “Let 'em laugh in my face. I don't care, Save my place- I'll be there,” Jack collapses to his knees, his body shaking as he breathed deep and fluttery, “Just be real is all I'm asking, Not some painting in my head,” Jack stands back up, shaking his head, “Cause I'm dead if I can't count on you today,I got nothing if I ain't got—“ Jack pulls his cap off, his dark hair falling around his face, “—Santa Fe!” As Jack’s voice carries in the wind, he collapses against the railing, placing his sweaty forehead against the cool metal, a harsh sob escapes his lips. What had he done to deserve this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies.   
> Anyways, Jack is desperate to get away from everything in New York, as he never had it easy, With Crutchie now in the Refuge, Jack terrified about what happens next, for he fears that he might end up in the refuge for the third time, but he wants to go to Santa Fe, his escape, paradise to him.  
> DFoB


	6. King of New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Newsies,Katherine and Helen are celebrating their first win. Helen is now earning the guys' trusts.  
> Sorry I have been busy lately, but there is a lot of stuff going on for me and I had writer's block.  
> I don't own newsies, belongs to Disney.  
> DFoB

Quite, all was quiet, or so it seemed. Sass’s slowly started to open. Charlotte was there by her friend’s side in an instant, calling the other boys over.  
“She’s wakin’ up,” Says Charlotte. Helen’s different colored eyes open.   
Helen groans, sitting up slightly, she grabs her head, “what happened?” She asked.  
“You fainted” Says David, sitting next to Helen, “After you fainted, Charlotte came over, she saw the fight. She helped us when you were unconscious,” Explains David. Helen nods and looks to her friend, Charlotte’s dark eyes showed worry, but at the same time, they also held annoyance, sisterly annoyance.  
“And the guys?” Asks Helen.  
“Still getting use to the fact you’re a girl,” Replies David. Helen sighs, running her hands over her face.  
“I want to talk to them,” Said Helen finally, her voice holding a firm tone. David, knowing from Charlottes’ explanation that the duel eyed performer was stubborn in nature when it came to things. Leaving the room so Helen could get dressed. Changing from her damaged clothing to something more suitable, well suitable for the circus at least. Stepping out, Helen meets David’s eyes, which widen in surprise. Helen was dressed in a colorful outfit of vibrant hues. Her top was colorful, the sleeves showing her wrists and forearms, The skirt she wore fell to mid calf, showing strong legs with her newsie's shoes, socks, vest, and cap. Her dark hair, instead of being in a braid, was hanging around her face in a partial pull back in loose ringlets that hung to just below her shoulders. Around her neck hung a oval shape locket, carved with a rose, sitting on a somewhat thick chain.   
“Ready?” Asks David and Helen nods. Helen wishes goodbye to her friend, the Jacobs brothers and Helen walk down the stairs to the lounge of the lodge house. The boys are scattered around, some still have their injuries from yesterday’s fight. Even Helen still has some bruises covering her.  
“Hey guys,” She said in a soft voice. The boys look up, mixed expressions appear on the newsies’s individual faces. Race stands up, his face and body covered in bruises.  
“Explain,” He said. Helen complies and tells the newsies her story, a story most of the newsies could relate to. After telling her tale, the newsies are quiet.  
“I’m sorry for lying to you about my identity, and I understand if you don’t trust me,” Says Helen. The newsies are quiet, Racetrack holds a thoughtful look on his face. As Jack’s second, Race’s opinion was held in high regard along with Jack’s. Any decision Race makes will affect the newsies. Having made his decision, Racetrack Higgins, Jack’s second in command and future leader of the Manhattan newsies and now acting leader of the newsies, steps forward till he is four footsteps away away from the circus performer.  
“ya willin’ to work for your trust?” Asks Race.  
“I can do that,” Replies Helen, nodding her head.

The boys and Helen were at Jacobi’s diner, their faces glum. Jacobi approaches, glasses of water on a tray.  
“Drink up, boys. And don’t never say I don’t give you nothing. And before you say water is nothing, just ask a fish in the desert,” Says Jacobi, placing the glasses full of water next to each of the newsies.  
“Why do old people talk?” Asked Finch, lying back on the table.  
“To prove they’re still alive,” Replies Race and Katherine enters the deli with a newspaper in her hand.  
“Good morning, gentlemen,” says Katherine, seeing the glum looks, “Would you get a load of these glum mugs? Can these really be the same boys who made front page of the New York Sun?” She asks and the guys perk up.  
“What do you mean?” Asks Helen, walking over to Katherine. Katherine looks at Helen and smiles.  
“Front page of what?” Asks Romeo and the Newsies rush towards Katherine, wanting a look, Katherine allows them to take it from her hands.  
“Lemme see! Lemme see!” Exclaims a newsie.  
“Look at that!?” Says another.  
“Would you lookit?” Asks Race, taking the paper and looking at the picture, “Dat’s me!” He said, “Dat’s me!”  
“Front page and you ain’t even dead,” Says Jojo.  
“There I am!” Exclaims Tommy boy, pointing to himself in the picture.  
“Where’s me? Where’s me” Romeo asks as he stands next to Tommy Boy. Buttons grabs the paper next.  
“Wait till my old man gets a load of dis,” Says Buttons in a existed tone, “I won’t be last in line for the tub tonight,” The boys chatter in existed tones.  
“You got us the pape?”Asks David.  
“You got yourself in the pape,” Replies Katherine.   
““Newsies Stop the World”,”Mush reads the title of the article aloud, “- now, there’s a headline even Elmer could sell!” Says the dark skinned Newsie in a teasing tone.  
“Hey!” Exclaims Elmer.  
“What else do you got?” Specs asks as he turns to face Katherine.  
“Mine’s the only story that ran. Pulitzer declared a blackout on strike news, so even I’m shut down now,” Says Katherine, but worry appears on her face, “I heard they arrested Crutchie. Did they get Jack too?” She asks.  
“The Delanceys are spreading a story that he took it on the lam, first sight of the cops,” Says Albert,shaking his head.  
Les charges at Albert, pushing the teen back with his near ten year old strength, “Jack don’t run from no fight!” He shouts.  
“Les,” Says Helen firmly, “Getting angry at Albert isn’t going to help,” Says Helen.  
“It’s fine Sass,” Says Albert and he looks down at Les, “Take it down, short-stop. I’m just reportin’ the news,” He explains.  
“Where’d he go?” asks once Newsie.  
“I checked the usual places. No luck.”Replies another newsie, shaking his head.  
“Wonder where he ended up?” Asked another newsie.  
“For jumpin’ Jack’s sake,” Says Race in an annoyed tone, “Can you stow the seriosity long enough to drink in the moment?” Race asks the newsie, “I’m famous!” He shouts, holding the paper up like a trophy.  
“What of it?” Asks Henry, crossing his arms.  
“Are you stupid or what?” Race asks in a snappy tone, “You’re famous, the world is your erster,” Says Race.  
“Your what?” Everyone asks at the same time.  
“Your erster! Your erster!” Exclaims Race, saying the word again, “Your fancy clam with a pearl inside,” Race clarifies.  
“Oyster!” Everyone shouts and Race shrugs it off.  
“How much does bein’ famous pay?” Asks Henry, looking mighty interested.   
“Ya don’t need money when you’re famous,” Begins Race with a grin on his face, “They gives ya whatever ya want gratis!” He exclaims.  
“Such as…?” Asks Henry.  
“A pair o' new shoes with matchin' laces,” Suggests Race.  
“A permanent box at the Sheepshead Races,” Says Romeo as he steals the paper from the blonde.  
“Pastrami on rye with a sour pickle.” Adds Henry, stealing the paper from the smaller teen.  
“My personal puss on a wooden nickel!” Exclaims Finch, using nimble fingers to grab the paper. Race steals the paper back.  
“Look at me, I'm the King of New York! Suddenly, I'm respectable-Starin' right at'cha,Lousy with stature,” sings Race, Albert snatches the paper.  
“Nobbin' with all the muckety-mucks, I’m blowin' my dough, and goin' deluxe,” Sings Albert, Race wraps an arm around the slightly taller boy’s shoulder, “And there I be! Ain't I pretty?” Race then grabs the paper and Henry looks over Race’s shoulder, “It's my city, I’m the King of New York!”  
“A solid gold watch with a chain to twirl it,” adds Jojo. Les, who now had the paper held in a clasped hold.  
“My very own bed and an indoor terlet,” Mush grabs Les’s bowler hat and ruffles the kid’s hair.  
“A barbershop haircut that cost a quarter,” David grabs the paper from his brother’s hands and holds the paper excitedly, gesturing to Katherine.  
“A regular beat for the star reporter!” Race takes the paper back.  
“Am-scray, punk,She's the King of New York!” He sings, The boys gesture for Katherine to come forward. Helen places a hand on Katherine’s shoulder.  
“Whod'a thunk! I’m/You’re the king of New York!” Sang both women.  
“We was sunk, pale and pitiful-“ sang the newsies and Katherine adds, “Bunch'a wet noodles-“ “Pulitzer's poodles!” The newsies exclaim while on their knees. Les stands up and turns to the newsies.  
“Almost about to drown in the drink-“Buttons throws an arm around Les’s shoulder, “When she fished us out-“ Race finishes the sentence with a spin, “And drowned us in ink!”  
“So let's get drunk!” exclaims with both women.  
“Yeah!” Shout the newsies.  
“Not with liquor-“ Sings Helen and the newsies groan, but Katherine adds, “Fame works quicker when you're King of New York!”  
“I gotta be either dead or dreamin’- Cause look at that pape with my face beamin’, Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it-But I was a star for one whole minute!” The newsies dance around the deli in celebration. Helen performs awesome circus tricks and Katherine proves she’s not some rich girl.  
“Look at me- I’m the King of New York! Wait and see! This is gonna make both the Delanceys, Pee in their pants-sies! Flashpots are shootin' bright as a sun, I’m one highfalutin' son of a gun!I guarantee-Though I crapped out, I ain't tapped out! I'm the King of New-Friends may flee,Let 'em ditch ya! Snap one pit'cha You're the King of New- History! Front page story, Guts and glory, I’m the King…” The newsies throw their fists in the air, roaring the final line, “Of New York!”   
The boys dissolved into celebration, their victory over Pulitzer lasting a long while. The Newsies then talk about what to do next, Helen suggests a rally, for all the newsies in New York at Medda’s theater. The boys agreed to the idea, going back to celebrating.


	7. Convincing Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies, I own my characters.  
> DFoB

Jack still hadn’t been found. Specs had delivered a letter to Jack, Causing David to realize that Jack might be at Medda’s theater, he did mention painting backdrops for her. Katherine,David,Helen and Les head to Medda’s theater and enter the backstage door, going through the rafters to surprise Jack.  
“You’re a gem,” Says Jack as he takes an envelope of money that Medda hands him with hesitance.  
“Just tell me you’re going somewhere and not running away,” Says Medda.  
“Does it matter?” Asks Jack as he turns back to his painting. His apron was covered in paint along with his hands and arms, Medda knew the scars that covered Jack from head to toe from the refuge. His scar covered shoulders droop as he lets a tired sigh escape his lips along with his head.  
“When you go somewhere and it turns out to not be the right place, you can always go somewhere else,” Says Medda, causing Jack to look up and to the side to face Medda, “But you’re running away,” She said, “Nowhere’s ever the right place,” She tells him. David and Helen appear from the wings.  
“How ‘bout letting a pal know you’re alive?” Asks David as he and Helen approach. Jack looks up surprised and Medda smiles softly.  
“I’ll leave you with your friends,” Says Medda and she walks back into the wings.  
“Where’d you go?” Asks David as he and Helen are walking forward, “We couldn’t find you.”  
“Ever think I didn’t wanna be found?” Asks Jack. He looks to Helen, now dressed in much more feminine clothing then when she was Hector Ryans.  
“Sass…” Jack trails off, the saucy teen that came to mind, still present, but now someone he didn’t recognize.  
“Yeah,” Says Helen, “It's me,” She says with a small smile on her face. She walks forward and embraces Jack, who gladly accepts it.  
“I guess a reintroduction is in order,” Says Helen as she pulls away, “Hi, my name is Helen Aileen O’Rinn, and I am a circus performer,” She said, causing Jack to smile and laugh.   
“Nice to meet ya,” Says Jack. Helen looks over Jack’s shoulder to a backdrop of a desert sunset. David speaks up, indicating to the backdrop.  
“Is that a real place?” Asks David, but Helen recognizes it, “That Santa Fe?” She asks as she walks over to it, “It's so beautiful,” She tells Jack. Davey, suddenly remembering, holds out the newspaper.  
“Hey! You see the pape? We’re front page news, above the fold. Oh, yes. Above the fold,” Says David in an excited tone, holding the paper up.  
“Good for you,” Says Jack in an apathetic tone.  
“Everyone wants to meet the famous Jack Kelly,” Says David, trying to cheer Jack up from his pessimistic brooding, “Even Spot Conlon sent a kid just to say: next even you can count on Brooklyn. How about that?” Asks David as he gives Jack good news.  
“We got stomped into the ground,” Says Jack, glaring at David and trying to appear taller.  
“Losing is just part of the battle Jack,” Says Helen, “Even winners can lose fights,” She tells him, placing her hands on Jack’s shoulders.  
“They got us this time,” Agrees David, “I’ll grant you that.” The taller boy continues on, “But we took round one,” Says David, “And with the press like this our fight is far from over,” David tells Jack.  
“Every Newsie who could walk showed up this morning to sell papes like the strike never happened,” Says Jack, grief and defeat evident in his tone as he places the paint brush down, running a hand over his face as Helen steps back.  
“And we was there with them,” Replies David, nodding to Helen, “If I don’t sell papes, my folks don’t eat,” Says David and Jack glares at David with hard and cracked eyes.  
“Save your breath. I get it,” Jack tells David, “It’s hopeless.” David shakes his head and speaks again.  
“But then I saw this look on Weasel’s face; he was actually nervous,” Davey gets this look of determination in his eyes, “And I realized this isn’t over,” David approaches Jack. the difference was obvious, David in his clear pressed shirts and pants, his cap sitting neatly on his dark hair, while Jack was dressed in a under shirt and pants, his apron covered and paint and is hair eschew under his cap, “We got them worried,” Says David, “Really worried,” David tells Jack, as the older teen turns back to his painting, “And I walked away,” Admitted David, “Lots of other kids did, too,” David tells Jack, the Paper with every single Manhattan newsies’ face on it, was now ignored as David places a hand on Jack’s shoulder, “And that is what you call a beginning,” David tells Jack. Les enters the stage with a spring in his step despite his injuries.  
“There he is, just like I said,” Says Les as he approaches with Katherine not too far behind.  
“For cryin’ out loud... “ Grumbles Jack, running a hand over his face, “where’s a fella gotta go to get away from you people?” He asks, raising his voice.  
“There’s no escapin’ us, pal,” David tells Jack, “We’re inevitable,” David adds.  
“So, what’s the story?” Les asks his older brother, “Can we have the theater?” He asks.  
“Pipe down,” Replies David, “I didn’t ask yet,” He adds and Les rolls his eyes.  
“What’s the hold up?” Lifting his good arm to the side in exasperation, “I need to let my girl know we’ve got a date,” Says Les.  
“Your girl?” Asks David, raising a brow.  
“You heard me,” Replies Les, “I’ve been swattin’ skirts away all morning,” Says Les with a smile on his face, “Fame is one intoxicatin’ potion,” “And this girl, Sally, she’s a plum,” Les smiles even bigger this time.   
“Looks like someone has been spending time with Romeo too much,” Says Helen and Les smiles a goofy grin, not caring if he was caught. Jack sees Katherine standing near the back, crossing his arms, Jack leans on his right leg.  
“Word is you wrote a great story,” Says Jack in a half sarcastic, half intrigued tone.  
Katherine takes small tentative steps until she is standing next to Helen, “You look terrible,” She tells him.  
“Hey, Jack,” Says Les as he was studying the painting, “Where’s that supposed to be?” He asks.  
“It’s Santa Fe,” Says Jack with a shrug. The two girls exchange looks.  
“I’ve got to tell you, Jack, this “Go west, young man” routine is getting tired,” Says Katherine, “Evan Horace Greeley moved back to New York,” She tells him and Les adds.  
“Yes, he did. And then he died,” Says Les.  
“Les,” Says Helen, shaking her head as Jack clams up in his next comment.  
“Ain’t reporters supposed to be non-partisan?” He asks Katherine.  
“Ask a reporter,” Says Katherine, “Pulitzer’s had me blacklisted from every news desk in town—“ She begins to tell Jack but Les stops her.  
“Can we table the palaver and get back to business?” Asks Les, “Will Medda let us have the theater?” He asks in a serious tone. David turns around to Jack and begins to explain his plan.  
“it’s what I been trying to tell you: we want to hold a rally,” begins David, “– a citywide meeting where every Newsie gets a say and a vote,” He then adds, “And we do it after working hours so no one loses a day’s pay,” David places his hands on his hips, “Smart? David asks with a smile.  
“Smart enough to get you committed to a padded room,” Says Jack in a bitted tone.  
“The guy who paints places he’s never seen is calling us crazy?” Katherine asks with a disbelieving laugh at Jack’s statement.  
“Want to see a place I seen?” Asks Jack as he approaches the backdrop, “How about this?” He practically yells as he turns the backdrop around and reveals a large, passionately executed political cartoon of the Newsies being crushed by Pulitzer in Newsie Square. David,Les,Katherine and Helen stare in awe. “Newsie Square, thanks to my big mouth, filled to overflowing with failure,” Begins Jack, an expression of hurt on his face, seeing these kids, “Kids hurt, others arrested—“ David stops mid-tirade.  
“Lighten up,” David tells Jack trying to remain positive, “No one died,” David adds.  
“Is that what you’re aiming for?” Asks Jack with a look of accusation on his face at David’s statement, “Go on and call me a quitter, call me a coward,” He tells the foursome, he shakes his head and makes a gesture with his hand as if hitting away suggestions, “There's no way I am putting them kids back in danger,” He tells them with a firm voice. Helen face palms and mutters something under her breath.  
“Oh for crying out loud,” She begins, “We are not doing that,” Placing a hand on her hip, Helen uses her other hand to gesture, “Jack, what we are doing is unknown, yes, but,” Stopping Jack from protesting, “We are already into deep to turn back,” Having to walk forward till she was nose to nose with Jack, Helen continues on her rant, “Yes, we’re-“ David decides to jump on that train of thought.  
“We’re doing something that has never been done before,” Says David, stopping Helen who backs away to hear David, “How could that not be dangerous?” David asks Jack, who gives a sigh, and pulls out a piece of paper that looks like it has been folded and crumpled.  
“Specs brung me a note from Crutchie at The Refuge,” Begins Jack, unfolding the note, “I tried to see him,” Jack stares at the letter, as if remembering every single thing, “Climbed down the fire escape,” Jack buries his head in his hands, dropping the letter, “But they busted him up so bad he couldn’t even come to the window,” Says Jack as Helen picks up the letter and reads it, tear stains evident on the paper, “What if he don’t make it?” Asks Jack, “You willing to shoulder that for a tenth of a penny a pape? Jack asks David, a look of despair on his face making the street hardened teen look younger.  
“It’s not about pennies,” Says David as Helen hands Jack the note back, “You said it yourself: my family wouldn’t be in the mess we’re in now if my father had a union,” David places his fist in his open hand in determination, “This is a fight we have to win,” He tells Jack.  
“If I wanted a sermon, I’d show up for church,” Replies Jack and turns around, crossing his arms.   
David huffs and walks over to Jack and turns him around, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
“Tell me how quitting does Crutchie any good?” Asks Davey, catching Jack off guard.  
“Dszahdh-“Jack tries to form a sentence but words fail him.  
“Exactly,” Says David, letting go of Jack’s shoulders, “So here's how it goes once we win-And we will be winning, Make no mistake,” David tells Jack.  
“We'll be what?” Asks Jack with disbelief.  
“We're already winning,” David tells Jack.  
“Right,” Says Jack.  
“And we'll tell them straight out, They let Crutchie go or they keep getting pounded,” Davey punches Jack’s arm in small, quick strikes and Jack brushes David’s playful hits off.  
“Dave, what the hell? Did they bust up your brains or somethin’?” Jack asks David and then he adds, “As I recall, Dave, we all got our asses kicked,They won!” Exclaims Jack.  
“Won the battle,” Replies David.  
“Oh come on,” Says Jack as he runs a hand over his face.  
“Jackie think about it, we got them surrounded,” David says with a grin now even wider.  
“Here's where I think Joe's a jerk-He's a rattle snake,” Retorts Jack.  
“You're right” Replies David, “- and you know why a snake starts to rattle?” He asks Jack.  
“No, why?” Jack asks with a sarcastic snort.  
“Cause he's scared,” Replies David.  
“Sure,” Jack answers back.  
“Go and look it up-The poor guys head is spinning!” Exclaims David, “Why would he send for the goons, an entire army? Dozens of goons and the cops. And -“ David’s words seem to reach Jack.  
“You know you may be right,” Replies Jack.  
“Thank you, God!” Exclaims David with relief.  
“If he wasn't afraid -“ Begins Jack, David smiles.  
“Exactly -“ says David and both boys sing together, “He knows we're winning.” Katherine, Helen, and Les approach the two boys.  
“Get those kids to see we're circling victory and watch what happens,” Looking towards the entrance, the challenges of the strike and facing Pulitzer.  
“We're doing something no one's even tried and, yes, we're terrified-But watch what happens,” Jack turns to the cartoon he drew.  
“You can't undo the past,” Says Jack and David places his hand on Jack’s shoulder.  
“So just move on and-“ David is joined by Helen and Katherine with Les echoing, “Stay on track (Stay on track!)” Placing hands on each other’s shoulders the group looked back.  
“’Cause humpty dumpty is about to crack!”   
“We've got faith!” sing both Katherine and Helen as they stand next to each other.  
“We've got the plan!” adds David,slamming his fist into his palm.  
“And we've got Jack!” Les says as he points to Jack, who smiles. Standing in a circle, The five kids place their hands in the middle.  
“So just watch what happens-We're back!” Sing Jack,David,Katherine,Helen, and Les, lifting their hands in the air. Les breaks the moment of triumph with his exclamation.  
“And I've got a date!” Les says with a big goofy grin on his face. Jack laughs, Helen facepalms, David ruffles his brother’s hair and Katherine smiles. They could do this.


	8. Dare to Defy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newsies have the guts to Protest against Pulitzer. Jack and Helen go to speak with Pulitzer once more. Helen calls Pulitzer mad and sick. Forced to run with a bad feeling, Helen must keep quite during the rally as she watches Jack give a staged speech for Pulitzer to win. Both angered and wishing to speak, Helen heads back to her home, Ringling Brother;Barnum and Bailey Circus.   
> I don't own Newsies, I only own my characters.  
> DfoB

With Jack in good spirits and in determination to win the strike, Medda had offered her theater for the newsies to use for the rally. The next thing to do was to walk to Pulitzer himself. Jack agreed to do and Helen volunteered because of her experience with people like Pulitzer. Walking towards the World Building, The two enter the domed building, walking the stairs to get to Pulitzer’s office.   
Upon arriving at the doors, Jack tells Pulitzer’s secretary that he and Helen were going to have a chat. Entering the room, Jack greets the men.  
“Afternoon, boys…” Says Jack and Pulitzer stands up, a large scowl on his face.  
“And which Jack Kelly is this?” Asks Pulitzer, “The charismatic union organizer, or the petty thief and escaped convict?” Pulitzer asks Jack as he approaches the teen.  
“Which one gives us more in common?” Jack asks back.  
“Impudence is in bad taste when crawling for mercy,” Says Pulitzer.  
“Crawlin’?” Jack asks with a laugh, “That’s a laugh, I just dropped by with an invite,” Says Jack, standing proud and tall, “Seems a few hundred of your employees are rallying to discuss recent disagreements,” Jack tells Pulitzer in a equivocal tone, “I thought it only fair to invite you to state your case straight to the fellas,” Says Jack till he is front of Pulitzer’s desk in front So “what’d’ya say, Joe?” Jack asks, “Want I should save you a spot on the bill?” He asks and Pulitzer snarls.  
“You are as shameless and disrespectful a creature as I was told,” Says Pulitzer, Helen rolls her eyes, “Do you know what I was doing when I was your age, boy?” Pulitzer asks Jack, “I was fighting in a war,” He tells Jack.  
“Yeah? How’d that turn out for ya?” Jack asks the tycoon with cockiness.  
“It taught me a lesson that shaped my life,” Says Pulitzer curtly, “You don’t win a war on the battlefield,” Says Pulitzer, “It’s the headline that crowns the victor,” Pulitzer finishes.  
“I’ll keep that in mind when New York wakes up to front-page photos of our rally,” Replies Jack.  
“Rally till the cows come home,” Pulitzer replies back, ”Not a paper in town will publish a word,” He tells Jack, “And if it’s not in the papers, it never happened,” He finishes.  
“You may run this city, but there are some of us who can’t be bullied,” Says Jack, “Even some reporters…” He trails off, Pulitzer is wearing an evil look on his face.  
“Such as that young woman who made you yesterday’s news?” He asks, “Talented girl. And beautiful as well, don’t you think?” He asks. Helen eyes moves to the chair next Pulitzer.  
“I’ll tell her you said so,” Replies Jack.  
“No need,” Says Pulitzer, “She can hear for herself. Can’t you, darling?” He asks and Katherine stands up. Jack steps back in surprise.  
“You have no right to do that to your daughter,” Says Helen, having made the connection of Pulitzer was doing.   
Pulitzer ignores Helen and continues to speak to a surprised Jack, “I trust you know my daughter, Katherine,” He lets that sink in, “Yes. My daughter,” He says again, “You are probably asking, why the nom de plume and why doesn’t my daughter work for me?” Pulitzer asks, “Good questions. I offered Katherine a life of wealth and leisure,” He said , pretending to look hurt, but proud, “Instead she chose to pursue a career. And she was showing real promise,” He said and then his words turned sour, “until this recent lapse. But you’re done with all of that now, are you, sweetheart?” He asks in a sweet tone. Katherine turns Jack and tries to speak.  
“Jack, I—“ Pulitzer interrupts his daughter.  
“Don’t trouble the boy with your problems, dearest,” Says Pulitzer, “Mr. Kelly has a plateful of his own,” He turns to the shadow, “Wouldn’t you say so, Mr. Snyder?” Pulitzer asks a reemerging Snyder.  
“Hello, Jack,” Greets Snyder and Jack tries to run for the door, but is stopped by the Delanceys. He realizes he’s trapped.  
“You’re sick with age and mad with power,” Says Helen as she turns to Pulitzer, her tone holding anger.  
“Ow! Does anyone else feel a noose tightening?” Pulitzer asks with an evil look, “But allow me to offer an alternate scenario: you attend the rally and speak against this hopeless strike, and I’ll see your criminal record expunged and your pockets filled with enough cash to carry you, in a first-class train compartment, from New York to New Mexico and beyond,” Pulitzer offers, he turns to his daughter “You did say he wanted to travel west, didn’t you?” He asks Katherine.  
“Jack,” Says Helen “I may not know you, but,” Helen stops herself, “I know that you will do anything for your family,” Helen tells Jack, “You sacrificed so much, even when at time when you had enough to go to Santa Fe, you never did,” She then asks Jack, “Are you willing to do that now?” Jack stays silent and then turns to Pulitzer, Helen words ringing in his mind.  
“There ain’t a person in this room who don’t know you stink,” Says Jack and Pulitzer laughs.  
“And if they know me, they know I don’t care,” Replies Pulitzer and he turns serious again, “Mark my words, boy,” Says Pulitzer, “Defy me, and I will have you and every one of your friends locked up in The Refuge,” He tells Jack.  
“You have no right to do that to a bunch of kids,” Says Helen to Pulitzer.  
“Silence girl!” He shouts, he turns back to Jack, “I know you’re Mr. Tough Guy, but it’s not right to condemn that little crippled boy to conditions like that,” Says Pulitzer, “And what about your pal Davey and his baby brother, ripped from their loving family and tossed to the rats?” He asks and he asks another question, “Will they ever be able to thank you enough?” Jack tenses, gritting his teeth as they all stand. Turning to Helen he knows what will happen to him and he needs the performer out of the way.  
“Sass run,” he tells her, “Tell the boys I’ll be there as soon as I can,” He says.  
“But Jac-“ Begins Sass but Jack stops her.  
“Run!” He shouts and Helen dashes. She could hear people following her. Helen feet pounded on the marble floors of the world building, running down the stairs Helen only looks back once or twice, but continues to run.   
Reaching the ground floor, the Circus performer dashes across the streets of New York, running towards Medda’s theater. Arriving at the Theater, Helen runs to the back and enters backstage. She watches as Spot and David shake hands in the center of the stage and Medda steps forward.  
“Welcome, Newsies of New York City. Welcome to my theater and your revolution!” She shouts and the crowd cheers. David motions to her to join his side and Helen walks forward and stands next to David proud and tall, giving Spot a nod in greeting.  
“Let’s hear it for Spot Conlon and Brooklyn!” Shouts David and Spot walks forward with his arms raised.  
“Newsies united!” He shouts, his hands closing makes every newsie go quiet, “Let’s see what Pulitzer has to say to you now,” He tells them.  
“Sass?” Asks David, causing Helen to face the taller teen.  
“Yeah?” She asks. Helen notices the Newsies noticing Jack’s absences. Medda exchanges a look with the performer.  
“He’s coming,” She said, “He’s being held up,” She adds.  
“Sorry, kid. No sign of him yet,” Apologies Medda, “Looks like you’re doing a solo,” David looks nervous.  
“JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK!” Shout the Newsies as Davey timidly takes the stage.  
“Newsies of New York…” Begins David, “look at what we’ve done!” he shouts, causing cheers to erupt, “We’ve got Newsies from every pape and every neighborhood here tonight,” Says Davey, “Tonight you’re making history,” Newsies cheer again, “Tonight we declare that we’re just as much a part of the newspaper as any reporter or editor,” Says David and the cheers grow louder, “We’re done being treated like kids,” Davey tells the crowd, “From now on they will treat us as equals,” Davey tells the crowd. Helen notices Jack enter from the back of the theater, but everything about him felt off to the performer. Helen didn’t know what it was that made Jack act different, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt, Pulitzer had done something to Jack.  
“You wanna be talked to like an adult?” Jack asks his voice holding a hint of something staged, “Then start actin’ like one. Don’t just run your mouth. Make some sense,” Says Jack as he walks forward.  
“And here’s Jack!” Shouts Davey.  
“Jack! Jack! Jack!” The newsies shout, Jack climbs up onto the stage as Davey heaves a sigh of relief.   
“Jack quiets the newsies before he speaks, “All right,” He began, “Pulitzer raised the price of papes without so much as a word to us,” Says Jack, “That was a lousy thing to do,” Jack said, causing the newsies to cheer, “So we got made and let ‘em know we ain’t gonna be pushed around,” More cheers are heard, “So we go on strike,” Says Jack, and he becomes more serious, “Then what happens?” He asked the crowd, something was indeed wrong, “Pulitzer lowers the price so’s we’ll go back to work! And a few weeks later he hikes the price back up again, and don’t think he won’t. so what do we do then? And what do we do if he decides to raise his price again after that?” Jack asks, Davey,Helen and the Newsies look to one another, faces full of confusion and worry about Jack’s speech, “Fellas, we gotta be realistic,” Jack tells the Newsies, “We don’t work, we don’t get paid,” Jack said, “How many days can you go without makin’ money? However long, believe me, Pulitzer can go longer,” Says Jack and the newsies start to boo, “But I have spoken to Mr. Pulitzer and he has given me his word: if we disband the union, he will not raise prices again for two years,” Says Jack and many gasp in horror, “He will even put it in writing,” The boos are now drowning out Jack, “I say we take the deal. Go back to work knowing that our price is secure. All we need to do is vote “NO” on the strike. Vote “NO”!” Shouts Jack and soon the boos overwhelm him. He walks toward the wings, where a man is waiting with a wad of cash. He holds out the money out and Jack pockets it, looking around guiltily. Les reaches out, but Jack muscles him away and rushes out. The Newsies are furious, and their booing echoes across the theater. Helen turns away and runs, pushing past newsies and once out of the theater, she runs her feet pounding against the cobble stone as she runs to Central park, a place she has called him for a while. Running onto the circus grounds, she enters her tent and collapses into her hammock.


	9. Forgivness and changing dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies, They belong to Disney. I wrote the song and the character.  
> DFoB

Helen changed out of her rally clothing into her costume. A violet leotard with a blue skirt that covered her hips with silver detailing. On her feet were a pair of footless boots with tights underneath. on her arms and wrists were bands made of silver and yellow to cover her arms slightly. Pulling her hair back, she gives herself a once over in the mirror and heads to the big top. Heading to the center, she grabs the hoop and begins to move. Spinning,jumping and flying, Helen felt every single emotion leave her body.  
“Some people want a life, simple and grand,” She began to sing.  
“To rewrite the stars, but it is never enough,” She touches the ground and then twists her body so she is hanging upside down, “A chance to reach a dream,” Allowing her body to move with the invisible music.  
“But sometimes- dreams change, And a new dream appears,” landing on the ground, Helen grabs the hoop as it approaches and folds herself to fit into the hoop.  
“Look at me now,” Helen sang, twirling on her toes, “I’ve got it all, but there’s something missing,” Performing a back flip Helen turns around.  
“Something worth a lot more-“ Running forward Helen grabs a rope and starts to climb.  
“More than any price, then money can buy,” Reaching the rafters, Helen, walks across the rafters, grabbing another rope, she swings down.  
“People dream of rewriting the stars- but look at me now,” sliding down, being mindful of not getting rope burn, Helen lands on her feet, using the momentum to push herself into forward handsprings.  
“I’m on top of the world,” Landing with hands up, pretending an imaginary audience was clapping at her performance. Sighing, Helen lowers her hands to her sides.  
“But still- I feel as if something is missing, A piece to complete my puzzle,” Bringing her arms around her shoulders, Helen sighs and approaches the center.  
“I’ve accomplished so much, maybe it's time to settle down and find a new a dream,” Turning the to the entrance, Helen looked up, “A chance to reach a dream, so far, yet near-But sometimes- dreams change, And a new dream appears when you least expect it,” twirling, Helen leaps into the air, landing “I’ve seen so much, maybe it's time to change my life, to step back from the limelight and find my new dream,” Turning around Helen walks forward to the entrance and stops.  
“Time to pack up and start a new adventure- Go after this new dream,” grabbing the tent flap, Helen allows her weight to lean on it slightly.  
“I’ve seen the whole world, but the view from above is vast- Nothing compares to find the simple dream of love,” Letting go of the flap, Helen walks back to the ring and grabs the hoop, lifting herself, she places her knees on the inside and leans back, twirling in a slow circle.  
“Look at me now—I’ve got it all, but there’s something missing,Something worth more- More than any price, then money can buy,”Pulling herself up, Helen doesn’t notice Davey entering the big top, watching her move with grace as she lifts herself up and stands on the hoop, “ I’m on top of the world- I’ve accomplished so much, maybe it's time to settle down and find a new a dream,” Helen looked up, “A chance to reach a dream, so far, yet near-But sometimes- dreams change, And a new dream appears when you least expect it,” twirling, Helen leaps into the air, landing “I’ve seen so much, maybe it's time to change my life, to step back from the limelight and find my new dream,” Landing on the ground, Helen grabs the hoop and leans forward on her toes, “To find- my new dream,” standing straight, Helen sighs and lets go of the hoop. She hears clapping and turns around to see David clapping a small smile on his face.  
“That was beautiful,” He tells her. Helen brushes loose strands of hair from her face, a small smile on her face.  
“Thank you,” She said as David walks over till they are only inches apart, “David I-“ Helen begins to speak but David places his lips on Helen’s own. Helen, though surprised, returns the kiss. Breaking apart, the pair smile at one another.  
“Helen I love you,” Says David “I love the person you are and how you keep me going when I could not,” Begins David, “I don’t know how you feel about me, but I hope you could be mi-“ Helen stands on her tip toes and kisses David to shut him up.  
“I love you as well David Jacobs,” She tells David, “I loved you the day we met again,” Says Helen and David smiles.  
“Love is a powerful thing,” Says a deep voice. Helen looks over David’s shoulder to see Otto Ringling.  
“Mr. Ringling,” Says Helen in surprise. Otto approaches the couples, giving Helen a small smile.  
“You were always a free spirit,” Says Otto, “I am glad you found love,” He nodded to David.  
“If you wish to leave, I understand, but always know you are welcome to come back any time,” Placing a hand on Helen’s shoulder. Helen hugs the master of ceremonies.  
“Thank you Mr. Ringling,” Says Helen. Otto smiles as he watches as Helen dashes to her tent to grab her things.  
“She’s going to keep doing great things,” Says Otto and he disappears.   
Changing into her newsie outfit, Helen steps out of her tent, a bag over her shoulder. David smiles at her and the two walk out of the grounds.

David and Helen find Jack and Katherine in Jack’s penthouse, kissing. Helen teases the couple and Jack is forgiven for his act. The four teens start to plan on how to defeat Pulitzer. Katherine created a paper called the children’s banner, using Jack’s drawing of the refuge to prove Snyder guilty and win the strike, they just needed a way to print it. Jack suggests the printing press in the basement of the world. With a printing press to use, the four decided it was time to finish the strike, Once and for all.


	10. Once and for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies or history, Just my characters.�  
> DFoB

With Jack on good terms with the newsies, It was time for them to put their plan into action. Helen followed behind David, Race and a few other newsies also following.  
“Wow,” Says Helen, looking around, “This is almost as big as the big top,” She says amazed. David smiles as Helen’s comment. Two well dressed teens approach the printing press and get straight to work. Jack turns to David.  
“You bring enough fellas to keep us covered?” He asked. Helen smiles and takes David’s hand, giving it a light squeeze.  
“We could hold a hoe-down in here and no one would be wiser,” Replies David, Helen smiles and giggles slightly.  
“More than enough,“ She replies.  
Jack smiles at the couple, his two best friends after Race and Crutchie, “Good job,” He tells them.  
“It’s good to have you back again,” Says David and Helen nods in agreement.  
“Shut up,” Says Jack in an apologetically appreciative way.  
“We better get going,” Says Helen, “Who knows how much time we have,” Says Helen and everyone in the room nods. Katherine turns to the printing press and pats it.  
“Here she is, boys,” Says Katherine, “Just think,” She said, “While my father snores blissfully in his bed, WE will be using his very own press to bring him down,” Says Katherine, taking on a devious smile.  
“Remind me to stay on your good side,” replies Jack. Race approaches the printing press, keeping a fair distance as if the press might break.  
“Is this what they print the papes on?” He asks. One of the well dressed teens speaks up.  
“I can see why they toss this old girl down to the cellar,” Says the teen, pushing his fedora back, “But I think She will do the job,” He says, turning to the others in the room.  
“Jack, This is Darcy,” Says Katherine, introducing Darcy, “He knows just about everything there is about printing,” Says Katherine. Darcy nods his head in greeting. Jack, skeptical, couldn’t hide his curiosity.  
“You work for one of the papes?” He asks.  
“My father owns the Trib,” Replies Darcy.  
“Whoa!” Says Jack in surprise.  
“And this is Bill,” Says Katherine, gesturing to Bill who was working, “He’ll be typesetting the article for us,” Jack decides to be funny.  
“And proud to be part of your revolution!” Says Bill.  
“Ain’t that somethin’?” Jack says in awe.  
“In the words of the little one,” Says Katherine, quoting Les.  
“”Can we table the palaver and get down to business?”” Says Helen, smiling at her friend. Katherine nods in agreement.  
“A little grease and she’ll be good as gold,” Says Darcy.  
“Great!” Says Bill excitedly, “Let’s get to work,” Removing his suit coat and putting on an apron.  
“All right,” Says David, going over the plan, “Here’s how it’ll work,” He begins to explain, “As we print the papes, Race,” David turns to Race, “You’ll let the fella in and they’ll spread them to every workin’ kid in New York,” David tells Race, who nods and heads to his position, “Helen,” Says David.  
“Yeah?” says Helen. David steals a quick peck on the lips and grabs Helen’s hands.  
“After we finish printing the papes,” Says David, “I need you to find other supporters who agree with us,” Says David, grabbing Helen’s hands.  
“I can do that,” Says Helen. David turns back to the plan.  
“After that?” He asks, turning to Jack.  
“After that,” Says Jack, “It’s up to them,” Jack says to David.  
“There's change coming once and for all- You makes the front page and man, you is major news,” Jack is joined by David, “Tomorrow they'll see what we are-“ Katherine and Helen join the singing, “And sure as a star, we ain't come this far...To lose!”  
“Here they come!” Shouts Race as Newsies filter in.  
“This is the story we needed to write, As we kept out of sight, but no more- In a few hours by dawns early light we'll be ready to fight us a war,” The Newsies take their positions, “This time we're in it to stay-Talk about seizing the day,” Bill typesets the article called Newsies Banner.  
“Write it in ink or in blood-It's the same either way,They're gonna damn well pay!” Shouts Jack.  
“See old man Pulitzer snug in his bed, he don't care if we're dead or alive, Three satin pillows are under his head while we's begging for bread to survive— Joe, you can stop counting sheep, We're gonna sing ya to sleep— You've got your thugs with their sticks and their slugs, Yeah! But we got a promise to keep!” Shouts the newsies.  
“Once and for all if they don't find their manners We'll bleed 'em!” Exclaims Jack, holding a scared palm up.  
“Bleed 'em!” Echoed the Newsies.  
“Once and for all we won't carry no banners that don't spell freedom!” Exclaims Race with the Newsies echoing the word Freedom.  
“Finally we's raising the stakes,This time whatever it takes! This time the union awakes, once and for all!” Darcy presents the first proof of the article from the press and hands it to Race. Soon it ends up in Katherine’s hands after the Newsies liked it.  
“In the words of union leader Jack Kelly,” Read Katherine, “‘We will work with you. We will even work for you. But we will be paid and treated as valuable members of your organizations.’” She turns to Jack, “Riveting stuff, huh?” She asks.  
“Get going,” Says Jack to Katherine, “You’ve got a very important man to see,” He tells her.  
“Keep your fingers crossed,” Says Katherine.  
“For us, too,” Says Jack and he turns to the Newsies.  
“Come on, boys!” He shouts. The rhythmic pace of the printing press churns as papers are made and bundled, passed between Newsies to be collected for distribution.  
“Yeah!” They shout, “This is for kids shining shoes on the street with no shoes on their feet everyday—This is for guys sweating blood in the shops,while their bosses and cops look away, I'm seeing kids standing tall-Glaring and raring to brawl, Armies of guys who are sick of the lies,getting ready to rise to the call!” With Papers in hand, the newsies go their routes and deliver the papers. Helen runs through the streets. Delivering her papers to Jacobi,Medda and other adults who would or could support their cause.  
“Once and for all there'll be blood on the wall if they doubt us,They think they're running this town, But this town will shut down without us— Ten thousand kids in the square(Ten thousand kids in the square) Ten thousand fists in the air!(Ten thousand fists)— Joe, you is gonna play fair, once and for all!” Newsies slowly stopped moving, most of the papers having been delivered, heading an area where all to see, their voices echo off the stone walls of buildings.  
“Once and for all! (Once and for all) Once and for all!! (Once and for all) Once and for all!!! (Once and for all)” Holding their papers in the air, The Newsies sing in defiance against Pulitzer.  
“There's change coming once and for all, You're getting too old, too weak to keep holding on- A new world is gunning for you, and Joe, we is too! 'Til once and for all you're gone!”  
“Once and for all!” Sing David and Helen as they watch the sun rise as their plan moves forward.  
“Once and for all!!” Sings Jack as he goes to meet Pulitzer.  
“Once and for all!” Sing Jacks’ most trusted friends as they join David and Helen.  
“Once and for all!”


	11. Do we win or lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies.  
> DFoB

The sun rose high. Chaos was stirred and the Newsies took in the small moment to admire their work.   
Helen,David and Spot head into the World building with a merry step.  
“You can’t just barge in…”A man in his late forties tries to say, but it falls on deaf ears. Helen couldn’t resist the urge to smile when she saw the disarray of Pulitzer’s office.  
“How we doin’ this morning, gents?” Asks Jack as he places a copy of Newsies Banner on Pulitzer’s desk. A smug smile on his face.  
“You’re behind this?” Pulitzer gawks in righteous anger, “We had a deal,” Says Pulitzer, nearly shouting. Jack smiles again, taking the bribe money out of his pocket and tosses it on Pulitzer’s desk.  
“And it came back with a money back guarantee,” Replies Jack, placing a hand on his hip, “And thanks for your lessons on the power of the press,” Says Jack, and Pulitzer growls like a caged dog.  
“Did you read this boss?” Says the man as he examines the article, “These kids put out a pretty good paper. Very convincing,” He says in a intrigued tone as he continues to read it.  
“No doubt written by my daughter,” Growls Pulitzer. Jack moves to an office chair and sits in, a smug smile on his face.  
“I’d sign her before someone else grabs her up,” Says Jack as he reclines.  
“Jack does have a point Mr.Pulitzer,” Says Helen, a slight smile on her lips.  
“I demand to know who defied my ban on printing strike material!” Shouts Pulitzer, storming towards Jack, who was now standing, The largest grin you ever seen decorating his face.  
“We’re your loyal employers,” Jack said.  
“We’d never take our business elsewhere,” Adds Spot, making his words sweet sounding.  
“We never disobey an order,” Adds Helen, bowing slightly.  
“The old printing press in the cellar,” Says Pulitzer’s assistant as he examined the paper.  
Pulitzer takes measured steps toward Jack, “I made you the offer of a lifetime,” Says Pulitzer, “Anyone who does not act in his own self-interest is a fool,” He nearly shouts at Jack.  
“Really now?” Asks Helen sarcastically, “I did not know that,” Helen says, switching from sarcasm to serious, “If-?” And David finishes her thought.  
“What’s that make you?” He asks, “This all began because you wanted to sell more papers,” Says Davey, stepping forward, “But now your circulation is down seventy percent. Why didn’t you just come talk to us?” Asks Davey.  
“Guys like Joe don’t talk with nothin’s like us,” Answers Jack, “But a very wise reporter told me a real boss don’t need the answers. Just the smarts to snatch the right one when he hears it,” Says Jack, quoting Katherine. Outside, the newsies cheer and sing, their voice carrying as hope and happiness, the humming the switch to abuzz.  
“Have a look out there, Mr. Pulitzer,” Says Spot, gesturing to the window, “In case you ain’t figured it out, we got you surrounded,” Says Spot, standing proudly with his arms folded.  
“New York is closed for business,” Says Jack, “Paralyzed,” Jack supplies, “You can’t get a paper or a shoe shine. You can’t send a message or ride an elevator or cross the Brooklyn Bridge. You can’t even leave your own building,”Jack tells the Newspaper tycoon, “So, what’s your next move?” He asks and a second older man rushes back into the room, his face flushed red from running as he leaned forward.  
“Mr. Pulitzer,” The manses as he catches his breath, “the Mayor is here along with your daughter and... oh you’re not going to believe who else!” Exclaims the man as In walk the Mayor, Katherine, Medda, and the Governor  
“Good morning, Mr. Pulitzer,” Greets the Mayor, he then gestures to the Governor, “I think you know the Governor,” He adds.  
“Governor Roosevelt?” Asks Pulitzer in surprise.  
“Joseph, Joseph, Joseph. What have you done now?” Asks Roosevelt, sounding like an exasperated parent scolding their child, with a hint of… something, Helen couldn’t really tell for the life of her.  
“I’m sure when you hear my explanation—“Pulitzer tries to defend himself, or at least explain, but it looked like Teddy Roosevelt was having none of it.  
“Thanks to Miss Medda Larkin bringing your daughter to my office,”Roosevelt said, gesturing to the two woman, “I already have a thorough grasp of the situation- graphic illustrations included,” Says Roosevelt, brandishes Jack’s drawings, “Bully is the expression I usually employ to show approval,” Says Roosevelt,lowering his hand, placing the drawings on Pulitzer’s desk, “But in your case I simply mean bully!” Roosevelt says and turns to Katherine, nodding to Jack, “Is this the boy of whom you spoke?” He asks.  
“Yes Sir,” Replies Katherine.  
Roosevelt turns to Jack, “How are you, son?” Asks Roosevelt, turning to a surprised Jack, “I’m told we once shared a carriage ride,” Holding his hand for Jack to shake.  
“Pleasure’s mine, Mr. Governor,” Replies Jack.  
“Well, Joe,” Roosevelt addresses Pulitzer, “don’t just stand there letting those children sing... endlessly,” He says, “Give them the good news,” He tells a now thoroughly confused Pulitzer.  
“What good news?” asks Pulitzer.  
“That you’ve come to your senses and rolled back your prices,” Says Teddy Roosevelt jovially, “Unless,” Says Roosevelt, becoming a little more serious, “of course, you want to invite a full state senate investigation into your employment practices,” He adds. This causes Pulitzer to go red with anger.  
“You wouldn’t—“Pulitzer begins to say but Roosevelt stops him.  
“After the pressure you wielded to keep me from office?” Roosevelt reminds Pulitzer with a question, “I’d do it with a smile,” Roosevelt smiles, “Come along, Joseph. There’s only one thing worse than a hard heart, and that’s a soft head, Says Roosevelt, tapping his head, causing Pulitzer to growl, “And think of the happiness you’ll bring those children,” Says Roosevelt and he turns to Pulitzer’s secretary, “He doesn’t do happiness, does he?” He asks.  
“No sir,” She replies in a hushed tone.  
“Mr. Kelly, if I may speak to you…” Says Pulitzer, sounding like a cornered animal, “Alone,”He sounded like he was shifting tactics. The four Newsies look at one another and soon everyone, minus Jack and Pulitzer, withdraw from the room.  
“Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground,” Says Roosevelt as he places a hand on Jack's shoulder, “You can do this,” Roosevelt tells Jack and he leaves the room.  
The three Newsies, Katherine,Medda, and Pulitzer’s staff wait outside the door, wondering what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is managing withe virus and being safe. I hope you have a good day/good night.  
> DFoB


	12. The square deal we all need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing okay and that you exercise caution. I don't own Newsies, they belong to Disney.  
> I only own my characters.  
> DfoB

It had been at best an hour as Pulitzer had requested that he speak with Jack alone. Helen stood next to Davey, holding his hand as they waited. Soon Jack and Pulitzer came out of the World building and climb on to the fire escape that Teddy Roosevelt stood on, Medda and Katherine stood to the side.  
“Newsies of New York City,”begins Jack, everyone one waiting for the news, “We Won!” He shouts and everyone cheers loudly, Jack makes a gesture and every one goes quiet, “And Now I’d like to Introduce my own personal pal, Governor Theodore!” Exclaims Jack and the crowds cheers again. Roosevelt starts to speak. Helen listened as Roosevelt talked, leaning against her left leg, Helen smiled at the success the Newsies had won, feeling someone tap her shoulder, she turned around to see a familiar blonde with a crutch. A whistle hung around his neck as he waved to the newsies.  
“Crutchie!” Says Helen as she hugs Crutchie.   
“Glad to see me?” He asks as the Newsies cheer at seeing him.  
“And lookout what I got yis,” Says Crutchie with the biggest grin on his face, he turns around and gestures in the area of the police, “Straight from the Refuge,” He said, “Bring him in,Fellas!” He shouts and from the crowd emerges Snyder being accompanied by two policemen.  
“It’s Snyder the spider!” Shouts Race, not in fear, but in laughter and the other newsies join in on the jeering.  
Helen turns back to Roosevelt as he speaks.  
“Jack, with these drawings you made an eloquent argument for shutting down The Refuge. Be assured that Mr. Snyder’s abuses will be fully investigated— Officer, take him away,” Says Roosevelt.  
Helen gives a sigh of relief, it was all over. David places a hand on her shoulder, a smile decorating his lips as he smiles at Helen. Reaching her other hand across to place her hand on top of David’s own, a gentle squeeze exchanged between the two.  
“So,” Says Katherine as she approaches the duo, “Are you staying?” She asks Helen.  
“I am,” Replies Helen with a nod, “Mostly because I have a reason to,” Smiling at David.  
“That’s good to know,” Replies Katherine. The trio head over to Jack who is talking with Governor Roosevelt.  
“—With the strike settled, I should probably be hittin' the road,” Says Jack and David speaks up.  
“Don’t you ever got tired of singing the same old tune?” Asks David, “I don't get it,” Says David, “What's Santa Fe got that New York ain’t?” David asks Jack.  
“Or better yet,” Says Katherine, “what's New York got that Santa Fe ain’t?” She asks Jack, who seems to actually think of what he wants.  
“New York's got us,” Says Crutchie, gesturing to the Newsies, “and we're family,”He tells Jack.  
“They’ll got a point Jack,” Says Helen, “This is your kingdom,” She says gesturing to the newsies, “Even I gave up my career in the Circus because I feel I belong here,” She tells him, meeting David’s eyes as she speaks, “Surely there is something that speaks to ya,” Says Helen and Jack furrows his brow in though.  
“Didn’t I hear something about a strike being settled?” Pulitzer asks from above, he heads back into his building, probably a changed man as Weisel and the Delanceys open the distribution center.  
“Paper for the Newsies,” Calls Wiesel, “Line up, boys. These pages ain’t gonna sell themselves,” He says as Newsies line up to grab their papers, the only ones not in were Helen,David and Jack.  
“Well don’t just stand there,” Says Katherine in a teasing tone, “you’ve got a union to run,” She says, “Besides, didn’t someone just offer you a pretty exciting job?” She asks Jack.  
“Me work for your father?” Jack asks back rhetorically.   
“You already work for my father,” Says Katherine, a smile on her face that Helen swore looked soft.   
“Oh, yeah,” Says Jack dumbly, Helen pursed her lips together, knowing exactly what was going on.  
“And you've got one more ace up your sleeve,” Says Katherine, the smile growing a little bigger.  
“What would that be?” Asks Jack, his eyes holding a glimmer of something.  
“Me,’ Says Katherine, taking Jack’s hand in her own, “Wherever you go, I'm there right by your side,” She tells him.  
“For sure?” He asks, a slight crack in his voice.  
“For sure,”Replies Katherine.  
“Don't take much to be a dreamer,” Jack sang softly, placing a hand on the side of Katherine’s face, “All you do is close your eyes— But some made-up world is all you ever see now my eyes is finally open, And my dreams, they's average-size,But they don't much matter if you ain't with me,” Jack and Katherine lean and kiss.  
“Guys!” Les shouts at the Newsies and they cheer. The couple break apart and David steps forward out of line.  
“Well, Jack,” Begins Davey, “You in or out?” He asks Jack. Jack and Katherine separate. Jack smiles big and real, he heads to his customary place in, staring at Weisel. Jack slaps his money down on the counter with the biggest grin and takes up his papers and everyone cheers, Helen watches as Katherine smiles at her lover.  
“We'll all be out there— Carrying the banner man to man,We're always out there, Soakin' ev'ry sucker that we can. Here's the headline: Newsies on a mission,Kill the competition- Sell the next edition. We'll be out there- Carrying the banner- See us out there- Carrying the banner-Always out there-Carrying the banner. Look at me! I'm the king of New York! Suddenly I’m respectable,starin' right at ya lousy with stature! Glory be! I'm the king of New York! Victory! Front page story,Guts and glory I'm the king…. Of New York!”


	13. Action behind the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a what if and written in no particular order. I don't know the actors and I only own my characters, Disney owns Newises.  
> DragonFairofBerk

Aysha found herself fidgeting with the strap of her camera. After another day of practice on the choreography, Aysha found herself holding in too much creative energy and grabbed her Camera bag and went outside. The Papermill Playhouse was old, built in 1934, it was created from an old mill and the history and character for the theater had many spots to take pictures. Aysha often found herself wandering the grounds, Her Nikon d3100 in hand, taking pictures on the grounds of the theater.   
Lying on her stomach, Aysha was attempting to take a picture of a squirrel, the slanted banks that surrounded the grounds in the background. Counting in her head, Aysha managed to get four good pictures of the squirrel before it ran off. Sitting up, Aysha draws air to breath normally.  
‘Not the best idea in the world,’ thought Aysha as she grabs her inhaler from her camera bag and breathes in the medication, ‘Especially with Asthma and Chronic Bronchitis,’ thought Aysha, wincing at the lecture she would get. Looking at her watch, she read the time and realized practice was about to start, Dashing back inside, Aysha grabbed her inhaler and dropped her camera bag in her dressing room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Cast of Newsies were doing the Sitzprobe and Aysha was pretty excited to say the least. Heading to the practice room, Aysha takes a seat, waiting to get started.  
“Hey Ysha,” Says Andrew as he greets the biracial actor and photographer, “You excited to do the Sitzprobe?” He asks her.  
(Yes)  
She replies in sign language.   
(I am. Excited)  
Doing the circular motion for excitement, Andrew smiles, Aysha smiles back and then adds.  
“I can’t wait to hear the new songs, the music’s great,” She said, causing the blonde to laugh.   
Listening to “Santa Fe (Prologue)” and then “Carrying the banner.”  
Going to “The Bottom line”, It was certainly a surprise. Listening to the music, it was jazzy and Cynical.  
“….Give me a week and I'll train them to be   
Like an army that's marching to war  
Proud of themselves and so grateful to me  
They'll be begging to pay even more!  
When there's dirt on our shoes, boys  
For God's sake, relax!  
Why throw them out?  
All we need is some wax  
Listen well to these barbershop lessons  
For they'll see you through,” Clapping at the end of the song, They go through the rest of the songs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You’re having way too much fun with this,” Says Aysha as she adjusts her camera lens to get her friends in focus. Andrew had suggested a photo challenge between him and Aysha. It seemed simple, until Aysha realized the theme they were doing; Dance fight scene.   
“You do have a reputation,” Says Andy as he obeys as he adjusts his stance When Aysha tells him he’s a bit out of frame.  
“For being Meticulous,” Replies Aysha, “Breslin you're placing too much weight on your bent leg, lean on the straight leg a little,” She tells Ryan Breslin. The dark blond adjusts his stance and gets the nod. Counting down from three, Aysha yells “pose” And the two boys pose, Breslin trying to kick Andy’s leg from under him and Andy flipping out of the way, in the hallway. The picture looked okay, though Aysha had to perfect the scene through a few more photos.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aysha had gotten a lung transplant before the show was transferred to Broadway. She was working on some work for college plus her second job, when her phone starts to vibrate. Picking it up, She answers the phone.  
“Hello,” Says Aysha, greeted by the cacophony of her cast mates. Allowing them to give their greeting over the phone, She told them she was switching to her video call, she turns her phone off and her screen is filled with the faces of her cast mates.  
“Hey Guys,” she said.  
“Hey Aysha, Hey,” Greeted most of her cast mates.  
“How are you feeling?” Asks Jermey.  
“Great,Actually,” Replies Aysha to the star of the show, “I haven’t been out of breath, and while I still have attacks, they're not as bad,” She says.  
“I’m Pretty sure we all agree you seem to keep spirits up,” Says Ryan Steele jokingly.  
“Really,” Says Aysha sarcastically, “I thought that was someone else?” She says Sassily, causing them to laugh.  
“See you soon Aysha,” Says Aaron and the rest of the cast gives their goodbyes.  
“See you guys soon,” She says.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aysha Seabrook had recovered enough,her doctor said she could perform, but she had to be careful, and joined her friends in touring the Nederlander theater, her camera gently bouncing against her chest, hitting the incision that ran along the middle of her chest. Listening to the speaker, Aysha looks around, soaking in every detail of the interior. Arriving at the dressing room that she was sharing with the rest of the female cast, she settles in.  
“Hey Ysha, Andrew founding something really cool,” Says Kara, “Wanna come?” She asks the Pakistani-Welsh actor.  
“Sure,” Says Aysha, “Let me grab a couple of things,” She tells Kara, grabbing her inhaler and camera. Following her fellow actor, Aysha is surprised as they walk onto a fire escape.  
“Oh my-“ She smiles, “This is amazing,” She said, walking to the railing, Aysha looks over.  
“This is so cool,” She said and she turns to Andrew, “This would be great for your intros,” She said, a smile playing on her lips, “and this would be a great place for some newsies photos,” She adds, leaning over the railing to look down into the ally, being mindful of the very tender and healing incision.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Time Skip——-_____————_________——————  
Aysha groans as pain spikes through her chest, After the first show, She was pretty sure that her pain medication was wearing off. Rubbing above the incision to ease the pain, Aysha leans back slightly in her chair.  
“Are you okay?” Asks Kara, watching Aysha adjust herself to get comfortable.  
“Pain,”Says Aysha, looking slightly pale already, “I think the medicine is wearing off,” She says.   
“Will you be alright?” Asks Kara  
“I’ll have to wait and see,” Replies Aysha.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Original Broadway cast of Newsies were doing the cast album and they were excited , for some, this was first, for others, this one of many. Aysha was actually very excited because she was going to sign the entire score.  
Starting off with the slow but very hearing prologue with Andrew and Jermey to the very upbeat and fast paced “Carrying the Banner” that resulted in nearly sore wrists, Next was the cynical “The Bottom line” which was smooth and a little easy on Aysha’s wrists. Rubbing her wrists and doing some wrist exercises to loosen up her wrists. Doing the very fast and upbeat “That’s Rich”, Very fast and thankfully short. Getting to “I never Planned on you/Don’t Come a-Knocking” This require two people signing, with both the speaking parts and the two different singing parts, Andy Richardson signing Jack’s part with a little help from Aysha, and Aysha did Katherine’s speaking part and the bowery beauties.  
“Well,Hello again,” Says Jeremy, taking a flirting tone in his voice as they imagined the scene through music.  
“Please go away,” Says Kara shortly, “I’m working,” She tells Jeremy.   
“A Smart girl, Eh?” Says Jeremy, “Beautiful. Smart Independent,” They stop talking and soon they switch to singing.  
“I got no use for moonlight, Or sappy poetry love at first sight's for suckers, At least it used to be, Look, girls are nice, once or twice,Till I find someone new but I never planned on someone like you-“ Going straight into signing, Aysha’s movements were fluid as she signs the part of the Bowery beauties. The song comes to an end and they take a break. Readjusting her headscarf to keep her hair out of her face, she reviews the sign language for “World will know.”   
Getting back to the studio, They sing “world will know” The song was rebellious and somber, high and low and the newsies vow that they will never give. Jumping to “Watch what happens” Kara’s sporadic and very fast singing was causing Aysha to have to do quick and short signs.   
Going through the songs, Aysha’s wrists were sore from the movement of signing so many songs that she was pretty sure that her hands felt like they were never going to bend again. squeezing a stress ball like she had done so many times before, The worn but familiar feeling relaxing the muscles in her hands slightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hello,” Says Aysha to the camera, A slight smile on her face, “My name is Aysha Efa Seabrook and I play Sass O’rinn in Newsies,”   
“What is like doing Newsies?” Asks the interviewer.  
“Doing Newsies is funny, amazing, and interesting as we have developed our own dynamic—“   
Aysha can see the boys smiling, and being a bit goofy. Smiling despite herself, She turns back to the camera,  
“We have a chemistry that you see on stage and see behind the scenes, that makes this show relatable to people, that makes it real- My Mom is a runaway bride from a rural village in Sindh and My Dad is deaf, making it hard for him to get a job in the Uk back in the early seventies,Newsies is relatable, many in real life were immigrants, first generation Americans that have adapted to American life but still have traces of their ancestry. For me, Being racially mixed, Punjabi, Muhajirs Pakistani-Welsh and being a practicing Muslim, it was hard because, people back when I was younger had views about muslims that I didn’t understand, because I never grew up with it. When Nasim, my sister did Newsies back in ’91-’92, I remembered how she talk about her experiences on set and how she felt during those moments— Having a character that is like you, but also very different, it makes you look at your experience in a different perspective and shows the humanity in the character.”  
“ Is doing an aerial performance terrifying?”  
“Um, It is a bit terrifying if you have no idea what you're doing or you’re not paying attention. Doing Ariel in the air while singing is not an easy thing to do and it requires a lot of core strength and upper body strength… So I have to be aware of my body when I sing or I will sound weird.  
“The Song “Changing Dreams”, A very pretty song, Is much like Jack Kelly’s “Santa Fe” But it focuses more on when dreams change, it basically foreshadows events that happen at the end. Sass is Jack in certain ways, she’s not a foil, but she’s more of the thoughts and ideas that Jack’s has, his conscious in a way, but personified,”  
“I grateful to work on “Newsies” and share this amazing story about boys overcoming this struggle and bring change, I like the cast I work with, A bunch of dorks if a little protective, And I’m glad that this show is called to the stage,”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aysha had been hoping to have a somewhat peaceful day, having a talented cast- one that got bored rather easily, and thus no peace, hoping to catch up on some editing for photos and homework for college classes. The company of some of her cast mates was something she didn’t mind, until Tommy Bracco and Kara Lindsay walk in, Tommy carrying a camera, arguing.  
“I think I might have the hardest song in the show,” She says and the boys in the room, Evan,Brenden,Aaron and Micheal let out noises of disbelief. Aysha sighs as she leans against the desk she was sitting in front of. Continuing to work on homework.  
“Do you hear the notes we sing, during world will know?” Asks Aaron in a sassy tone.  
“Alright, Alright, You guys sing really high, while dancing,” Says Kara, The boys agreeing,”But can you ever spout out all those lyrics correctly?” She asks them and the boys mock her.  
“Guys c’mon,” Says Aysha, “At least when we are singing World will know, we breath because we are dancing, Kara is spouting out lyrics without a catch for breath while acting like a madwoman,” She says, having to turn her body to face most of them, “No offense Kara,” She adds.  
“None taken,”Replies Kara.  
“And how would you know?” Asks Tommy. Aysha, in a rare act of immaturity, sticks her tongue out at Tommy.  
“I tried to sing it for no particular reason,” She replies in a causal tone, a shrug of the shoulders. With that, Tommy proposes a challenge that Kara agrees to along with the others, including, reluctantly, Aysha. The challenge was simple, they had to lip sync “Watch what happens,” and post it on Youtube, as an added bonus, Aysha had to sign it, while lip synching.   
“I hate you so much,” She says to Kara as she sets up her laptop to record her.  
“if it makes you feel better, Junior’s?” says Kara and Aysha considers the offer.  
“Why not,” She says with a nod. Getting started, Aysha is matching the music and then signs, moving her mouth.  
The challenge was successful, if it weren’t for Kara and Tommy being a little distracting, Aysha would have been able to sign this more fluently, because signing did require a certain amount of construction, and although she would have enjoyed the shenanigans, she needed to focus fully on both lip synching and signing, so the duo were a bit distracting. The fact it was on Youtube and that Nasim and most of the cast were teasing her about for weeks did not help.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Standing silently, Aysha stands between Ben and Corey, waiting for the music to start. This was the second time Newsies was on Dancing with the stars, performing “Seize the Day.” Brushing a loose strand of hair that had escaped the confines of her cap and bun, the music starts and they begin to move. The energy of “Seize the Day” Fills Aysha as she plays her character, the movement familiar and fast. Dancing and performing acrobatics, adrenaline running through her system as they dance, Cheering each other on as they perform.  
The number comes to a close, and the newsies bow, Aysha removes her cap and releases her hair, placing her cap back on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dear Jack, Greetings from the refuge— How are you? I'm okay,Guess I wasn't much help yesterday  
Snyder soaked me real good with my crutch- Oh yeah, Jack, this is Crutchie, by the way.  
These here guards, they is rude,They say "jump", boy, you jump or you're screwed! But the food ain't so bad, 'least so far, 'cause so far, they ain't brung us no food!—   
I miss the rooftop,Sleeping right out in the open  
In your penthouse in the sky, There's a cool breeze blowin', even in July, Anyway, so guess what!  
There's this secret escape plan I've got! Tie a sheet to bed, toss the end out the window, Climb down then take off like a shot!   
Maybe though, not tonight,I ain't slept, and my leg still ain't right. Hey but, Pulitzer, he's goin' down! And then Jack, I was thinking we might just go, like you was sayin’, Where it's clean and green and pretty,With no buildings in your way and you're riding Palominos, every day! Once that train makes-… I'll be fine, good as new but there's one thing I need you to do, On the rooftop you said that a fam'ly looks out for each other, So you tell all the fellas from me, to protect one another!  
The end,Your friend,Your best friend- Your brother Crutchie,” The song soon comes to the close, Laila had signed the entire song, the familiar feeling second nature due to the fact she had been doing this for years. Being part of the touring cast of newsies, something of a little joke between her and her sisters, each had played Sass in “Newsies.” Laila loved being in the public eye, she had been an actor for a long time, since she was mature enough to play certain characters. Though she was an artist by nature, she in theater, she was also taking classes for digital art, But doing Newsies was something she enjoyed, because she knew what it was like to be them, She had known what it was like to be poor and to try and make ends meet, though not as vividly as her older sisters, but enough to understand. Considering that after the cast was traveling all over the U.S, Laila was both excited and nervous, childhood nostalgia of traveling across the states reminding her of far different times, that were filled with happiness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laila bounced on the balls of her feet, fidgeting with the material of her dress, This was the first time she was doing a music video. If first time jitters for being on stage was a thing, Laila wished it wasn’t. Okay, she may have been over reacting, but how could you blame her, there were some things that just don’t go away.   
Laila forced her hands to still, doing the intro, she smiles. not a big smile, but a small one. The music starts, and Laila allows herself to be vulnerable. The opening notes of the song wash over her and she starts to sing,  
The song, “somewhere over the rainbow,” Was a favorite with Laila’s family, a song about happier times , especially since they watched “Wizard of Oz.”  
“Somewhere over the rainbow, Way up high- There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby,” The music flowed over Laila as she sang, her mezzo piano soprano voice dreamy and serene, calming and happy.   
“Somewhere over the rainbow, Skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream,Really do come true—Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me—“ Closing her eyes, Laila imagines her past troubles disappearing, “Where troubles melt like lemon drops,Away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me,” Sighing, Laila opens her eyes, “Somewhere over the rainbow,Bluebirds fly, Birds fly over the rainbow why then, oh why can't I? -If happy little bluebirds fly,Beyond the rainbow, Why, oh why can't I?” The music comes to an end, the last notes played the piano fade and Laila does the outro, giving a small smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were doing promotional stuff for Newsies. They were going to perform “King of New York” and “Santa Fe” to a bunch of fans who were watching the original “Newsies.” Running her hands over her skirt, The youngest Seabrook can’t believe in the back of her mind that she was playing the character her oldest sister played all those years ago. Laila watched as the theater came into view , the movie’s cover appearing with the words “Sold Out” Written in white print.  
Getting off the bus, they head inside the theater, sneaking in the back. To say it was weird to see Nasim at sixteen was an understatement, it was seeing Nasim’s much younger face on screen and knowing the comparison was going to be made. Nasim, Aysha and Laila all looked similar, with their tan skin, dark hair, though Nasim and Aysha had shorter hair along with waves, Laila’s was longer and straighter, and English-pakistani features, but there were slightly differences, Nasim’s eyes were white instead of brown and her hair was black though it did have a brown tint, Aysha’s eyes were golden brown and bluish green with dark brown, and Laila’s eyes were brown, bit her pupils were different sizes, childhood head trauma with brown hair a little lighter then Aysha’s.  
The movie rolls credits and the screen rises, “King of New York” was up first, walking on to the stage. Music starts to play and they perform. The energy from both the audience and each of her friends was electrifying.   
Finishing their preference, the touring cast head back to their bus, most still coming down from their adrenaline highs.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had just done their first show, but Laila couldn’t sleep. Nightmares from the event haunted her since she was six. Grabbing her sketchbook, she starts to draw the person, Cold Blue eyes, tousled brown hair, pale skin, his features twisted with emotion she never wanted to see again, and blood covering his hands, his shirt and pants. She didn’t know why she was drawing Him, But the thought that he nearly killed her, nearly killed Aysha and Nasim, She didn’t know why she continued to see him in her nightmares after years of therapy. Sighing, she tears the finished picture out and crumples it, throwing it into the trash, not wanting to see his face again. Laying back down, She places her sketchbook near her and falls back to sleep.  
—————————————————————Time skip—————————————————————————————————  
Tired from lack of sleep, Laila tries to stay awake after they finish the show, but she is so tired.  
“Hey Laila,” Says Dan, concern written on his face, “Are you okay, you look tired,” He says. Laila’s eyes begin to tear up, she shakes her head ‘no’, her dark hair veiling her face as she leans forward. Dan Deluca places a hand on Laila’s shoulder, hoping to at least provide a bit of source of comfort to the usually fidgeting and quite upbeat actor.   
“Hey,” He said gently, “Talk to me,” Laila’s eyes stare back at him, the left iris larger than the right.  
“You wou-wouldn’t -hicc- un-understand,” replies Laila in a croaking voice. The words were true, but if Laila continued to bottle up her emotions, she could hurt herself. Dan waited, not saying anything, just letting her cry and waiting for her to speak. Laila was still crying, but she grabs her phone, opens it and types out something on the screen. Pulling something up, she turns her phone around and shows him an article that read “Domestic violence against muslim actress”,Taking the phone from Laila’s hand, Dan reads the article, the pictures and writing explaining a domestic abuse case that happened in 1990.  
“I-I Saw him y-yesterday,” Says Laila, “He-he looked at me with this look, and I was scared, because he nearly killed me to have my s-s-sister and it hurts,” She said, still crying. Placing her phone down, Dan hugs the younger actor and rubs circles on her back to comfort her.  
“Don’t worry about him,” He said, “As long as you're with us, we’ll keep you safe,” He says, causing the younger to smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Are you done yet?”  
“Almost, Sky, I just need to do the details and add the shading, besides you asked for it,” Says Laila, looking up once more and then looking back at her tablet as she draws. Sky had asked Laila if she could draw him, she agreed, but told him was going to take some time.   
It was now about an hour, Laila was adding the final details.  
“And…Done,” She said. Dating the piece, Sky relaxes and walks over to Laila. Peaking over her shoulder, he sees himself drawing in Laila’s style, life like and playful, almost lively.  
“That’s me,” He said.  
“That’s you,”Agreed Laila, removing her hair from it’s confines tied in her bandana,”Do you want me to send it to you?” She asks.  
“Yes,” Says Sky.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“In a perfect storybook, the world is brave and good a hero takes your hand, a sweet love will follow, but life's a different game, the sorrow and the pain, Only you can change your world tomorrow-“ Laila was in her hotel room, listening to the live action “Cinderella” Track, singing along to “Strong.”  
“Let your smile light up the sky,Keep your spirit soaring high…Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever, Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever—I believe in you and me,We are strong!” The music was powerful, the song reminded Laila about not giving up.  
“When 'once upon a time, in stories and in rhyme, A moment you can shine and wear your own crown,” allowing her voice to drop in octave, Laila’s hands move of their own accord, spreading out, painting the sky, “Be the one that rescues you through the clouds, you'll see the blue,” swaying back and forth, Laila sings the chorus , “Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever, hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever, I believe in you and me, We are strong!”   
Projecting her voice, Laila doesn’t notice she gains an audience, “A bird all alone on the wind can still be strong and sing,Sing— Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever, Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever- I believe in you and me. We are strong!” Belting out the final lyrics, the final words fade as the song comes to an end.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“My name is Laila Serene Seabrook and I play Sass in Newsies— Sass- Helen, her actual name, is a circus performer who kinda steps outside her world that she lives in as a performer and becomes a newsie when joining in the effort to strike. —Doing the tour was hard because I was a senior in high school transferring to a college freshman in theater and digital art, So I had to balance classes a lot with practice, with tour and downtime. Luckily, I managed to graduate early and focus more on tour and college classes,” Finishing the interview.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“This is terrifying, and I did this everyday at Paper Mill and Broadway,” Says Aysha to herself as she grabs the hope and leans back so that she is upside down. The feeling of blood rushing to her head was something she was used to. Allowing herself to go right side up, Aysha adjusts her grip and the movement appears in her mind, muscle memory guiding her through the motions and feeling, or either.  
“I forget that you do this without a harness,” Says Ben Fankhauser, causing Aysha to turn around.  
“Tell me about it, five years experience and many near slip ups, I still do it,”Replies Aysha.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Between the practices and the rehearsals along with the shootings, there were times the cast would take a break and just talk about life,the experiences on the show and tell stories, lots of stories to be specific, Some had more stories to share then others, but that didn’t mean there were stories that would leave people wondering the why.  
Andrew was telling the story of how Aysha had fallen asleep on the trip to California when they did “Dancing with the Stars.” He was explaining that Tommy was carrying Aysha on his back out of the airport when Aysha tried. Keyword: tries to stop Andrew from completing the story, both to spare herself embarrassment and humiliation. This results in sibling like banter, trying to outdo the other. The back and forth banter was amusing, most of the actors watching the banter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day of the movie arrived. Getting ready, the actors put all their hard work forward. Doing the camera work first before allowing the audience to come in, Practice and patience paying off. Each of the scenes were beautifully choreographed, the timing, great. Aysha was thankful for her experience behind the scenes as a stage hand and photographer, allowing her to focus on the task that was acting. Listening to the music, Aysha was blown away by the songs they had sung a million times over, and how it culminated into the movie. When the crowds came in, ready to see Newsies come alive for the last time, Aysha and the other actor put their foot forward, giving it their all. Imagining the streets of Manhattan in the eighteen-hundreds,Irving hall and it musty halls, The cold, Dark Refuge that haunted Jack as he sang “Santa Fe” to the cold air of the summer night and where Crutchie was trapped, the eating area of Jacobi’s deil, warm and inviting, a mix of low and natural lighting streaming in, Pulitzer’s office decorated grandly, high above the streets of New York and ignorant of what was below, the large and musty big top that Sass preforms in before leaving to join the newsies, The dark basement the old printing press lay in, the Lodging house coming to life as boy’s dress, Katherine’s office at the New York Sun as she writes the story “Newsies stop the World”, dark quite,Newspaper row, bustling with life as newsies sell to make ends meet for the day and filled with the blood from the striking kids. They brought it to life as never before from tour,Papermill or Broadway, this was different, an ending to a legacy that inspired millions across the globe with it’s message.  
As the show comes to an end, they do the final bow, a new found energy filling them as they listen to crowds of people cheer.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aysha and Laila were busy with their own lives, but “Newsies” Had been a part of it, Joining in on singing songs from the show, or if it was just them, they sang from different movies and broadway shows. Today the two Seabrook Sisters were singing “Defying Gravity” from “Wicked” as Newises was finished and they were also working on a new show. Often the two were compared to the witches, and honestly that wasn’t, Aysha was ambitious and fiercely independent, choosing to show people she is human by being herself, While Laila was more subtle, using her art.   
“Aysha, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once?” Asks Laila, her shoulder slumped to show exasperation, “Instead of flying off the handle! I hope you're happy- I hope you're happy now,I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever,I hope you think you're clever!” Exclaims Laila.  
“I hope you're happy,” Says Aysha, turning to face her sister, her expression mock annoyance and something else.  
“I hope you're happy, too,I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition-“ Both sisters glare at one another, throwing their hand not holding the mic in the air.  
“So though I can't imagine how,I hope you're happy right now!”   
Laila speaks, pretending to persuade her sister, “Efa, listen to me, just say you're sorry!” she then places a hand on her sister’s shoulder, “You can still be with the wizard, What you've worked and waited for, You can have all you ever wanted,” Aysha sighs and turns to her sister.  
“I know,” She said in a sad tone, “But I don't want it-“ She stops herself, “No, I can't want it anymore. Something has changed within me, Something is not the same. I’m through with playing by the rules of someone else's game, Too late for second-guessing, Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, Close my eyes and leap!” Opening her eyes, she stands with her body angled at her sister, but also the audience, “It's time to try defying gravity,I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down.”  
“Can't I make you understand, You're having delusions of grandeur?” Asks Laila, but Aysha brushes it off.  
“I’m through accepting limits, ’Cause someone says they're so,” Aysha shakes her head, “Some things I cannot change but 'til I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!” Allowing her voice to rise as she sang, Aysha’s voice hung on a high note, an almost belt, “I'd sooner buy defying gravity, Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down,” Speaking Aysha says, “Laila, come with me. Think of what we could do, together!” Laila pretends to be considering, Aysha continues to sing.  
“Unlimited. Together, we're unlimited, Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Laila, dreams the way we planned 'em,” A soft smile on her face.  
“If we work in tandem,” Replies Laila. Both sisters sing together, a piano soprano and mezzo soprano mixing to create a beautiful melody.  
“There's no fight we cannot win- Just you and I, defying gravity, With you and I defying gravity,” Aysha finishes.  
“They'll never bring us down!” she turns to her sister, “Well, are you coming?” She asks and Laila sighs.  
“I hope you're happy,” Laila sings softly, “Now that you're choosing this.”  
“You, too,” Replies Aysha, “I hope it brings you bliss-“ Both sisters sing the final line.  
“I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it, I hope you're happy in the end,I hope you're happy my friend…” Aysha then sings the next verse, the belting solo.  
“So if you care to find me look to the western sky! As someone told me lately,”Everyone deserves the chance to fly!" And if I'm flying solo, At least I'm flying free to those who ground me, Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am defying gravity!” Aysha’s voice belted the lines, her voice moving easily through the words, giving it a new life as she sang, “I'm flying high, defying gravity! And soon, I'll match them in renown  
and nobody in all of Oz, No wizard that there is or was, Is ever gonna bring me down!”   
“I hope you're happy!” Laila allows the line to flow over her as Aysha belts the next line.  
“Bring me down! Oh!” As the song comes to an end, Laila and Aysha hug, both wearing the biggest grins on their faces at the accomplishment.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey everyone, I’m Aysha and I’m with my sisters in The Garden of the Gods in Colorado Springs, Colorado,” Aysha and her sisters were doing a video for another photo challenge.   
“So we are doing another photo challenge, This one here at the Garden of the Gods and with its amazing formations, and we are going to photograph all of it,” Explains Aysha to the camera she was holding, her face set in a grimace, “Ho boy,” She said.   
Running around the gigantic national park, Aysha realized that this might take some time.   
After running around for what felt like a long time, Aysha,Laila and Naism head to their hotel and they crash, waiting to go home.

“Hey guys, I just got back and I am with my fiancé,” Moving out of the way to show her fiancé in the background.  
“I’m pretty tired and busy with shows, shoots, and working behind the stage as a doctor due to my degree in sports medicine,” Signing and running a hand over her face.  
“Also, the park is big and it took a long time. I’ll see you next week with a shorter video, check out my social media to see the pictures, see ya,” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing more original stories with a mix of fan fic. mixed in occasionally. Be safe.  
> DFoB


End file.
